A Tu Lado
by FlowerBloom
Summary: Chapter X: Decepción.  El es un importante cantante internacional,ella una simple mesera...Ambos se conocerán y una historia de amor,odio y rencores comenzará.
1. Entrevista

**Flower: Bienvenidos a todos! Este es mi primer Fic n.n**

**Shun: *Agitando las manos en modo sarcástico* ¡Hurra!**

**Flower: u_u Ingrato….Encima que te incluyo en el -.-**

**Shadow: *Rie como hiena* ¿Y que esperas de la nena ninja, preciosa?**

**Shun: ¿Cómo me dijiste, hiena? Ò.Ó**

**Flower: Gomen! ¿Me dijiste preciosa? n/n**

**Shadow: *Ríe como hiena otra vez* Cuanto placer causo en la gente ^^**

**Shun: ¬¬ En fin, vayamos al Fic**

* * *

><p><em>-Bienvenidos a todos-Comenzaba diciendo una muchacha de cabello corto naranja con unos hermosos ojos de color celestes, muy profundos, su nombre era Mirra-Estamos aquí otra vez reunidos en este maravilloso programa, para recibir con un fuerte aplauso a el sexy, atrevido y mega increíble cantante ¡SHUN KAZAMI!<em>

El público comienza a gritar y aplaudir intensamente cuando sale a escena un chico apuesto, pelinegro corto de ojos ámbares. El muchacho trae una expresión tranquila y dirige una sonrisa a quienes lo habían ovacionado, mientras se dirige hacia Mirra.

_-Hola Mirra, estoy muy feliz de estar aquí y poder verte de nuevo-Sonrió Shun_

_-No puedo creerlo, te volví a ver-Dijo la aludida-Han pasado 2 años desde la última vez que nos vimos-Sentenció-Bien…Dime todo sobre tu gira internacional._

_-Pues, por donde comienzo-Decía el chico-He estado en España,Inglaterra , Argentina,México ,entre otros países, incluyendo a Japón._

_-Obviamente…No puedes olvidarte de esta armoniosa tierra-Sonreía ella-Y cuentame…¿Estás de novio?¿Hay alguien especial?._

_Shun quedó como en shock por unos breves segundos ya que la pregunta de Mirra lo tomó por desprevenido._

_-No-Dijo fríamente el ojiámbar_

_-Pero he escuchado ciertos rumores que estas saliendo con la hermosa modelo Fabia Sheen- Añadió picaramente la pelinaranja-No me lo niegues._

_-Es que…-El chico estaba nervioso, ya que no quería hablar sobre su vida privada aun que era imposible siendo uno de los más codiciados cantantes-Es cierto-terminó diciendo en un suspiro._

_-Lo sabía-Proclamó victoriosa la ojiceleste-¡Felicidades!_

_-Lo que digas-Contestó serenamente el moreno._

_-Iremos a una pequeña pausa y volveremos en instantes-Comentó Mirra._

Después de aquella entrevista de programa en la que Shun y Mirra hablaron de todo, y cuando digo de todo es de todo. Shun decidió irse a su gran mansión a descansar luego de esa estresante entrevista con una de sus viejas amigas de la infancia. Tal vez, cuando vuelva a despertar, podría ir a un restaurante sencillo sin que nadie supiera quien era el en realidad, pero realmente era como pedirle al cielo que lloviera dinero.

* * *

><p><strong>Flower: Bueno hasta aquí, se que solamente han aparecido Mirra y Shun y que además es corto….<strong>

**Shadow: Pero tiene que irse a una cita conmigo ^^ **

**Shun: O.O**

**Flower: Ignórenlo….Es solo que tengo que irme a un piyama party n_n**

**Shadow: En el que yo estaré junto a ti *Ríe como una hiena***

**Shun: ¬¬**

**Flower: -.-U**

**Spectra: Pues si no dicen algo lo diré yo**

**Shun,Flower Y Shadow: O.o ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?**

**Spectra: Nada solo pasaba para quedarme en tu Fic n.n**

**Shadow: *Ríe ya saben como :P* xD**

**Shun: U_u Bueno como nadie dice nada….**

**Spectra: Dejen Reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, etc. ^^**

_**Y gracias por leer el primer capitulo n/n a pesar de la brevedad ^_^**_


	2. Recuerdo del pasado

**Flower: He vuelto con el nuevo capitulo ^_^**

**Shadow: ¡Esa es mi chica! *.* *Ríe como hiena***

**Spectra: -.-u Maldita hiena, me quiere ganar de antemano *Murmurando para si mismo***

**Flower: ¿Y donde esta Shun? n.n**

**Spectra: Se fue a Miami dice que necesitaba relajarse de su estresante vida de cantante internacional u_u**

**Shadow : Yo creo que necesitaba descansar de su estresante metro sexualidad xD**

**Flower: O_O ¿Desde cuando es metro sexual? **

**Spectra: Desde New Vestroia, acaso no viste que se corto el pelo, se cambio de ropa y hasta comenzo a usar lentes de contacto de color U_U,**

**Flower: Nop…. *Decepcionada***

**Shadow: Ya nena no te pongas así *La abraza***

**Spectra: Bueno como tienen para rato….Aquí esta la esperada continuación ^-^**

_**Disclamer:**__** Ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen…Solo este Fic que estoy haciendo es mio n_n**_

* * *

><p>Su jornada laboral comenzaba a las 9:00 hs y finalizaba a las 20:00 hs, realmente era muy cansador su trabajo, pero para ella era muy divertido puesto que trabajaba en una modesta cafetería que era de su mejor amiga Runo Misaki.<p>

_-¡Alice Gehabich!-Llamo su atención Runo, una chica peliceleste, de ojos turquesas oscuros y de unos 18 años -Necesito que me ayudes con las mesas, por favor._

_-Claro-Contesto la aludida que poseía unas hermosas orbes castañas y un perfecto cabello ondulado color naranja. Tenía 19 años de edad.-¿Hay que tomar pedidos y entregarlos?-Dijo mientras tomaba una charola._

_-Si entrega esto a la mesa 1 y toma los pedidos de las mesas 8,2 y 1-Al mismo tiempo que la ojiturquesa le entregaba a Alice el pedido, que consistía en unos Hot-Cakes , iba diciéndole lo que debía hacer.-¡Ah no puede ser!_

_-Runo,¿Qué tienes?-Le pregunto la pelinaranja a su amiga. Pero inmediatamente adivino lo que le pasaba, en la puerta de aquella pequeña cafetería había una chica de 18 años con un raro cabello plateado y ojos lilas con gris, su nombre es Julie Makimoto. Alice y Runo eran amigas de Julie y prácticamente se conocían de pequeñas._

_-¡Hola chicas!-Chillo Julie mientras entraba al bar cargada con un montón de bolsas-¿A que no saben qué?-Inquirió_

_-¡No me digas nada!-Bufó la peliceleste-Fuiste de compras, te gastaste todo tu dinero,te encontraste con un chico lindo que te pidió tu numero de teléfono, entre otras cosas, ¿Verdad?-Termino con un suspiro la muchacha._

_-¡Como sabias todo eso?.¿Eres adivina acaso?-Dijo la peliplateada a su amiga-¡Genial! Ahora si podemos abrir un puesto de tarot y hacernos multimillonarias-Totalmente ilusionada comentaba_

Runo y Alice comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas llamando la atención de Julie y de casi todos los clientes que miraban embobados a las chicas.

_-No se rían- Dijo fingiendo sentirse ofendida Julie aunque por dentro estaba muy feliz de haberles sacado una sonrisa._

_-Lo lamentamos, Julie-Hablo finalmente Alice sonriendo-Es solo que tienes cada idea.-Y con esto ultimo lanzo una nueva risa._

_-No importa-Declaro la aludida guiñándoles un ojo-Lo hice a propósito- Sonrió ella al decir eso.-Cambiando de tema,¿Qué les parece salir a bailar mañana por la noche?-Pregunto chillando._

_-Mmmm….No lo se Julie- Dijo Runo-Mañana es viernes y terminaremos el día agotadas-Comento refiriéndose a ella y a la pelinaranja_

_-¡Ah! Vamos, por favor-Suplicaba la ojilila-¡Se los imploro, vamos por favor!._

_-Mmmm….-_

_-¡Por lo que mas quieran y amen en este mundo!-Se coloco en el suelo de rodillas y con las manos suplicantes, exclamó-¿¡Si!_

_-De acuerdo - Terminaron diciendo al unísono sus amigas-Pero nos tendrás que ayudar hoy y mañana a atender la cafetería-Decreto Runo_

_-¡Esta bien!-Alegó enérgicamente la joven de cabello plateado._

Una hora, solo eso había logrado descansar. Podría haber seguido durmiendo sino fuera por la maldita culpa de su celular, el cual sonó incansablemente hasta que el joven pelinegro se digno a atender.

_-Hola-Contesto somnoliento Shun-¿Quién habla?_

_-Shun-Una voz femenina hablo del otro lado del teléfono-Soy yo tu amada novia, la súper, sensual y mega fantástica Fabia Sheen- El ego de esta chica era demasiado excesivo _**(N/A: Es obvio que es una fanfarrona :P) **

_-Ah eres tu, hola- Respondió sin ganas el ojiambar-¿Qué quieres que me molestas justamente cuando estoy durmiendo?_

_-¡Uh! ¿Estabas descansando?- Pregunto curiosa la chica- No lo sabia, pero si quieres puedo ir hasta tu casa y hacemos una "fiestita privada",¿Te parece?-Dijo riendo picaramente._

_-Hoy no Fabia- Respondía sin ánimos el muchacho- Lo dejamos para otro día_

_-Grrr…-Se empezaba a irritar la modelo _**(N/A: Recuerden que en el capi anterior les dije que Fabia era modelo ^^) **_-Escúchame Shun Kazami mas te vale que no me estes metiendo los cuernos por que no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer- Amenazo ella_

_-No puedo creerlo- Bufaba el- Ni se te ocurra amenazarme por que tu no tienes ni la mas pálida idea de quien puedo ser- Contestaba lleno de ira el chico-Y entiende que la que metió los cuernos fuiste tu, maldita zorra- Cuando termino de mencionar esto corto la llamada instantáneamente, odiaba recordar ese día en que encontró a su "novia" encamada con otro. Lograba recordar absolutamente todo, para su mala suerte._

_**Flashback:**_

Era una hermosa mañana primaveral y un joven pelinegro ingresaba en un hotel 5 estrellas con el único propósito de visitar a su preciosa novia, la cual era una bella modelo con ojos color verde oscuro y cabello azul marino.

Como ya conocía en que habitación se alojaba su novia decidió ir directamente hacia ese lugar sin demorarse. El tenía en sus manos un bonito ramo de rosas rojas y blancas que venían junto con una tarjeta que decía: **Para la chica más bella y perfecta de todas, en este especial aniversario de noviazgo. Con amor y cariños, te amo. Shun.**

Ni bien el joven ingreso en la habitación de su novia **(N/A: Tenía la llave del cuarto)**

su expresión tranquila y algo feliz cambio a una de ira y tristeza al ver a esa mujer que amaba tanto acostada desnuda junto con otro tipo, el cual también estaba desnudo, ambos abrazados.

-_Fabia,¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?-Dijo en un susurro Shun-Yo te amaba-Sus ojos comenzaron a opacarse amenazando con dejar salir lágrimas, pero su orgullo machista se lo impidió._

Después de decir esto salio como alma que se lleva el diablo de esa infernal habitación.

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

No valía la pena recordar, eso ya lo tenia muy claro el, sin embargo era casi imposible no hacerlo puesto que aun seguía con Fabia por obligación que le impuso su representante.

Al mismo tiempo que pensaba, también conducía hacia un pequeño bar. Bajo de su auto y se dispuso a entrar en aquella cafetería en donde su vida cambiaria totalmente y para siempre….

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow: Al fin terminaste el capitulo….aunque creo que quedo algo corto u_u<strong>

**Flower: Gomen! . Me van a matar :(**

**Shadow: Ya tranquila, lindura *La abraza* Yo te cuido *_***

**Flower: O/O *Sonrojada* **

**Spectra: Oye maldita hiena e intento fallido de kiss sueltala *Enojado***

**Shadow: Intenta separarnos *Rie como hiena y saca la lengua***

**Spectra: Sueltala te digo *Agarra de la mano a Flower y la tironea para su lado***

**Shadow: Y yo te digo que no *Tironea a Flower para su lado***

**Flower: Chicos me van a desarmar ^/^ -.-U**

**Hydron: Bien como estos tienen para rato, yo les digo que pueden dejar sus reviews, quejas, dudas, sugerencias, amenazas, etc n_n**

**Flower: Y gracias a Maky De tU CoRaZoN, anitajunio, alice darkus vif, Alis dela Rouse, Paolagehabich, XNeko-AliceX, Sora-Tsuki13 y a Alicelove001 por los reviews.**

**Hydron: Ahora si besos para todos n_n**


	3. Un lugar muy especial en su corazón

**Flower: ****Regrese**** ^_^**

**Hydron: n_n**

**Shadow: *****Ignorándola***** **

**Flower: Shadow, ¿que tienes?**

**Shadow: ¿Que que tengo? Pues me engañas con un tal Bankotsu *Ofendido***

**Flower: U_u Pero si no somos nada tu y yo **

**Bankotsu: Claro, que acaso no lo comprendes hiena, ella me ama a mi *_***

**Shadow: *Enojado* ¿Qué carajo haces acá? ¿No eres de otro anime? ò.ó**

**Bankotsu: Pues claro, pero vine a acompañar a Flower-Chan *Le saca la lengua***

**Shadow: *Furioso* ¡Ah! ¡Ya me cansaste maldito rarito! Ò_Ó*Se le lanza encima***

**Bankotsu: Eso quería *Comienza a pelear con Shadow***

**Flower: Chicos ya paren…¡Hydron ayúdame! *Desesperada***

**Hydron: Y ensuciarme mis hermosas manos…Paso u_u**

**Spectra: Bueno, mientras se arreglan los problemas técnicos que estamos sufriendo, lean el nuevo capitulo ^^U**

* * *

><p><em>-Al fin terminamos con toda la clientela- Comentaba una muy cansada Runo<em>

_-¡Ah, Runo! No fue tan difícil- Exclamo Julie- Fue muy divertido_

_-Pues entonces te reto a que trabajes aquí durante un mes- Propuso la aludida- ¿Hecho?_

_-Por supuesto- Sonrió su amiga peliplateada- _

_-Ahora solamente nos queda el turno vespertino- Dijo Alice- Aunque casi no viene gente._

_-Eso es cierto…Hay más gente en la mañana- Aclaro la peliceleste_

En ese momento la puerta del modesto restaurante se abrió, dejando paso a algunos chicos con "apariencia rebelde" ,y antes de que se cerrara logro entrar cierto moreno de pelo corto con unos lentes oscuros que impedían ver sus hermosas orbes doradas. Este muchacho se sentó en una mesa cerca de la ventana cristalina del bar.

_-A trabajar se ha dicho- Hablo divertidamente Julie antes de ir a atender una mesa con cuatro adolescentes _

Alice se dispuso a ir a atender aquella mesa en donde se encontraba aquel misterioso chico.

_-¿Puedo tomar su orden?- Pregunto amablemente, con una sonrisa en su rostro, la pelinaranja._

_-Si quisiera….-Shun se quedó impresionado al ver la belleza de Alice_

_-¡Uh tengo algo malo que me clavo la mirada!-Pensaba interiormente ella, muy intraquila._

_-Chicos que opinan de las meseras- Preguntaba intrigantemente en otra mesa, un joven de pelo color verde claro y ojos violetas._

_-¡No estan nada mal, Hydron!- Exclamo un pelirosa con ojos celestes- ¿Tu que opinas Gus?_

_-A mi me parece mas linda la del pelo plateado, Lync- Comentaba un chico de cabello azul ondulado hasta los hombros y ojos verdes._

_-Pues si le preguntan al gran Shadow la más bonita de todas es la pelinaranja- Decia un peliblanco con ojos rojos mientras sacaba la lengua._

_-¡CIERTO!- Gritaron todos _**(N/A: ¡PERO SI SON UNOS GENIOS! -.-U *Sarcastica*)**

_-Hagamos una apuesta- Proponia divertidamente Gus-El que le robé un beso a ella-Señala a Alice-Gana.-Arqueaba sus cejas_

_-¿Qué gana?- Preguntaba ingenuo Lync_

_-Pero si no puedes ser mas idiota-Le pega Shadow un zape al aludido- ¿Quién va primero?-Inquirió sacando la lengua_

_-Yo voy- Dijo Lync-Aunque todavía no entiendo que gano- Añadió antes de levantarse e ir por su objetivo_

En ese momento sus amigos cayeron de la silla **(N/A: Estilo anime n_n)**

_-¡Baka!- Manifestó el peliverde._

Durante el tiempo en el que se desarrollaba aquella conversación de adolescentes, entre Alice y Shun se ejercía un silencio algo incomodo. Hasta que la propia muchacha decidió acabarlo.

_-¿Se le ofrece algo?- Interrogo la joven._

_-Emmm….-Balbuceaba el pelinegro-Un café irlandés solo, por favor- Sentencio por fin_

_-De acuerdo- Alice se dio media vuelta para ir a encargar la orden solicitada pero se topó con alguien- Permiso- Trato de apartarse pero fue en vano_

Ese alguien era Lync.

_-¡Hola hermosa!- Expreso casi a los gritos el pelirosado- ¿Quieres darme un beso?_

_-A ver….dije permiso…o no escuchaste- Menciono la pelinaranja._

_-Si te escuche, no soy sordo pero si quieres pasar darme un beso antes- Pedía el joven impidiendo que Alice pasara de un lado y del otro, como un juego.-¡Vamos por favor, solo uno!-Insistía Lync tomándola de los hombros y acercándola peligrosamente a su boca._

_-¡No!- Casi gritaba ella pero era inútil._

_-¡Oye, imbecil, la dama dijo que no!- Ordenaba un impaciente Shun.-¿Qué no oíste, enano de circo?_

_-¡TU NO TE METAS, IDIOTA!- Decía un muy irritante ojiceleste-¡ESTO ES ENTRE ELLA Y YO!_

_-Ya me cansaste, maldito- Acto seguido Shun le pega un fuerte puñetazo a Lync, este totalmente asustado, le da seña a sus amigos para irse._

_-¡En la próxima me la cobrare entrometido de mierda!- Termino por decir antes de marcharse con sus amigos._

_-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Shun dirigiendo toda su atención a Alice-¿Te hizo algo ese lunático?_

_-No, estoy bien, gracias-Sonrió ella-No hacia falta que intervinieras-Alego._

_-No para nada lo tenias todo bajo control- Explano sarcástico el moreno_

La ojicastaña miro hacia abajo como apenada, cosa que el ojiambar noto, e inmediatamente añadió….

_-Pero estoy completamente seguro de que te hubieras sabido arreglar sola-Le dedico una sonrisa._

_-….-Alice solo correspondió a la sonrisa-¿Y como te llamas?_

Shun dudo por unos segundos decirle su nombre pero con aquella sonrisa no pudo negar decir su verdadera identidad.

_-Me llamo Shun Kazami- Respondió mientras se quitaba los lentes oscuros que traía puestos.-Un gusto conocerte…-_

_-Alice Gehabich-Sonrió nuevamente la muchacha._

_-Ella no sabe quien soy o si lo sabe es muy raro que no se me tire encima-Pensaba el en su mente._

_-Alice, Runo dice que….-Era Julie pero en cuanto vio a Shun se enmudeció-¡AHHHH! ¡NO PUEDE SER ES SHUN KAZAMI!- Gritaba eufóricamente la peliplateada._

_-¿Lo conoces?-Inquirió Alice._

_-¡Como no sabes quien es, Alice!-Levantaba la voz Julie ya cerca de ellos- ¡ES EL FAMOSO, SEXY Y ATREVIDO CANTANTE SHUN KAZAMI!- Al terminar de decir esto la chica ya estaba con la típica libreta blanca y un bolígrafo negro como exigiendo un autógrafo, cosa que no dudo en hacer y que el moreno tuvo que realizar._

_-Perdóname- Se disculpo tímidamente la pelinaranja-No sabia quien eras_

_-No te preocupes- Alego el cantante- La verdad te doy las gracias por no tratarme como el resto-Sonreía sincero._

_-Julie, ¿Por qué tardas tan….-Al igual que su amiga peliplateada, Runo no podía creer que Shun estuviera ahí.-¡ES SHUN KAZAMI!-Se aproximo a donde se hallaban los demás y junto con Julie comenzaron a gritar y a hacer reverencias muy graciosas._

_-Ja ja ja ja- Reía a carcajadas la ojicastaña_

Al escuchar la sonora pero grandiosa risa de ella, el pelinegro cayó como en un trance, donde solo estaba en su mente la risa angelical de Alice. Sin duda, el estaba cayendo nuevamente en el Amor.

De repente se oyó el sonido de un celular, cuyo dueño, era nada mas ni nada menos, que Shun. Sin perder tiempo decidió contestar.

_-Hola- Hablo el azabache-¿Quién es?_

_-¿¡Como que quien soy!-Una voz masculina criticaba-¡No soy nadie, simplemente tu mejor amigo desde….ah no se….los 6 años!-Los gritos del teléfono se escuchaban notablemente en aquel sencillo restaurante._

_-¡Ah, Dan, eres tu!-Suspiro Shun-¿Qué quieres?_

_-Mmm…nada solo llamaba para avisarte que junto con Ace y Billy iremos a bailar mañana por la noche-Concluía el muchacho llamado Dan-¡Y no hay no como respuesta!-Sin perder tiempo, el amigo del pelinegro, corto la comunicación._

_-¡Arrggg!- Comento fastidiado el ojiambar, odiaba que sus amigos tomaran decisiones por el._

_-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto dudosa cierta pelinaranja._

_-Si-Respondió cortante el chico-No te hagas problema._

_-Esta bi….¡Uh que torpe que soy se me había olvidado tu café irlandés!-Hablo tristemente la chica._

_-No hay problema-Le sonrió nuevamente Shun- Ya debo irme-Sentencio antes de abrir las puertas del local-Cuídate_

_-…-Alice quedo paralizada al escucharlo decirle eso, verdaderamente parecía un príncipe._

Cuando el famoso cantante se retiro de el bar, Runo y Julie, que habían estado muy animadas con sus reverencias, intercambiaron picaras miradas y sonrisas, dirigidas a su amiga ojicastaña.

_-¡Oh! ¡Alice!- Runo hablo primera-¿Te gusta ese chico?¿Verdad?_

_-¿¡QUEEEEE!-Totalmente ruborizada la aludida-¡COMO CREES!_

_-Admítelo, Alice, Te mueres de amor por el-Dijo Julie picadamente y guiñándole un ojo._

Alice estaba completamente roja por los comentarios de sus inseparables amigas.

_-¡Ah!¡Dejemos de perder el tiempo y ordenemos todo para continuar trabajando!-Declaro la pelinaranja tratando de cambiar de tema._

_-Si le gusta-Susurro Runo al oído de su amiga peliplateada-Ya me parecía_

_-Ja ja ja ja- Rió en el oído de su "cómplice"-¡Somos unas genias!_

Mientras conducía, el azabache no dejaba de pensar en aquella mesera que logro captar toda su atención. Verdaderamente ella era diferente a las demás, ella de ahora en más, ocuparía un lugar muy especial en su corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>Flower: ¡Espero que les haya<strong>_** gustado! ^^**_

**Spectra: ¡Dalo por hecho, dulzura! n_n*Pasa su brazo alrededor de ella***

**Flower: O.O Ette…Spectra-Sama…¿No estamos muy juntos? **

**Spectra: No para mi n.n**

**Hydron: ¡Óyeme! Suéltala cara de gorila a medio morir Ò.Ó *Enojado***

**Spectra: Pensé que no te gustaba**

**Hydron: Ffff….Pero no puedes ser mas bruto….Eres peor que el rarito de Shadow U_U**

**Flower: ¡Como que creo que estoy de mas, así que, con permisito dijo monchito! *Trata de separarse de Spectra***

**Spectra: ¡TU QUEDATE! Ò.ó ¡Ahora si maldito adolescente consentido!**

**Hydron: Soy tu príncipe ¿recuerdas? u_u**

**Spectra: Eso era antes…¡AHORA SOLO ERES UN ESTUPIDO QUE SE CREE SUPERIOR! Ù_ú**

**Flower: ¡DEJEN REVIEWS CON QUEJAS, DUDAS, ETC SI QUIEREN QUE SALGA VIVA E ILESA DE ESTO! ^-^U Gracias por los anteriores reviews a:** **Alicelove001, anitajunio, Maky De tU CoRaZoN, Sora-Tsuki13, Alis dela Rouse,** **alice darkus vif y a Paolagehabich desconectada n_n En serio muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo…Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capi ^_^ ¡Besos y hasta la próxima! n_n**


	4. Sin duda esto es Amor

**Flower: ¡Konichiwaa! ¡Regrese!**

**Hydron: ^^ ¡Aquí esta la futura reina de Nueva Vestroia! *La agarra de la mano y le hace dar vueltas* ¡Luces hermosa!**

**Flower: Gra..Gracias…*Buscando con la mirada a Shadow* ¿Y Shadow?**

**Hydron: ò.ó ¿Por qué te interesa ese rarito?**

**Flower: Mmmm…Pues no lo veo desde que comenzamos el capitulo anterior u_u**

**Hydron: Recuerdas que empezó a pelear con ese Bankotsu**

**Flower: O.O ¿Se murio?*****Comienza a llorar***

**Spectra: Pero si que eres una bestia Hydron….*La abraza* No esta muerto esta internado u.u**

**Flower: Creo que mejor lo voy a visitar y de paso le llevo flores n_n*Se va saltando con una sonrisa***

**Hydron: *.* Esa es mi futura esposa *Mira embobado como se va la chica***

**Spectra: ¡Sueñas! Esa es mi futura esposa, imbecil.**

**Hydron: Eso lo veremos *Saca una espada***

**Spectra: Por supuesto *Saca otra espada y lucha contra Hydron***

**Alice: ^-^ Bueno como la autora del Fic fue al hospital a ver a Shadow y estos "intentos fallidos de caballeros" están peleando…Aquí esta la ansiada continuación n.n….Disfrútenla ^_^**

**Nota: Ya saben los apellidos asi que cuando lean Kuso es Dan ^-^**

* * *

><p>Al final había llegado el tan esperado viernes para las chicas. El día transcurrió de lo más normal y sin ningún tipo de incidente. Mientras tres inseparables amigas se vestían y se daban consejos entre si, con respecto al maquillaje y la ropa, lejos en otro lugar o mejor dicho en la mansión Kazami, sucedía algo mas o menos parecido.<p>

_-¡Ah! ¡Vamos Ace! ¡Préstame esa remera, por favor!- Pedía cierto muchacho con cabello castaño, totalmente desordenado, ojos cafés, de unos 18 años-Si no la usaras-_

_-¿Y quien te dijo eso, Dan?.-Contestaba un chico de 19 años, peliverde y ojos grises-Además a ti no te quedaría bien como a mi- Presumía graciosamente._

_-Ja ja ja Ja-Reía un rubio con melena y ojos celestes. Tenia 18 años y usaba una rara gorra -¡Parecen nenitas!_

_-¡Cállate Billy!-Hablaron al unísono Dan y Ace._

_-En serio dámela Ace, no tengo otra cosa que ponerme-Declaro finalmente el castaño_

_-Pues….mmmm…dejame pensarlo….mmmm-Al parecer el aludido disfrutaba ver a su amigo en aquella situación-¡NO!-Termino por decir._

_-¡AH ME LA PAGARAS, MAL AMIGO!-Cuando termino de hablar fue detrás del peliverde con la intención de golpearlo y sacarle la remera. Pero su amigo corrió y Dan también, provocando una "persecución inusual" por toda la mansión. _

Billy miraba divertido la escena hasta que el dueño de aquel "palacio" bajo de las escaleras hacia el living, en donde estaba ocurriendo todo ese show.

_-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE ES LO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!-Shun parecía molesto-¡PAR DE IDIOTAS!_

Al escucha al moreno, Ace y Dan, dejaron de correr y lo miraron como en un modo suplicante, pues conocían a la perfección el mal carácter de su amigo.

_-Es que no me quiere prestar esa remera- Acusaba el pelicastaño en un modo demasiado infantil_

_-Ya te dije que la usare-Respondió el ojigris_

_-¡Mentiroso!- Sentencio el ojicafé_

_-¡Intenta probarlo!- Reto su colega_

_-¡Basta!- Ordeno autoritariamente Shun-Son como unas nenas.-Suspiro por lo bajo y añadió-Dan, si necesitas ropa sabes que yo no tengo problema en prestarte._

_-Jejejejeje-Reía nerviosamente el mencionado-Lo que sucede es que…em…como lo digo…-Balbuceaba_

_-…-El pelinegro arqueaba su ceja y lo miraba intrigante_

_-¡TU ROPA ES DE EMOS!-Expreso por fin, el chico-En cambio la de Ace es mas cool, como para mi_

_-¡Lo llamaste emo!-Advirtió Billy_

_-Claro que no-Asevero Dan._

_-¡ME DIJISTE EMO, KUSO!...¡DATE POR MUERTO!- Y con esto el azabache y el castaño comenzaron a correr, uno para impedir que lo atraparan y el otro por venganza._

Sus otros dos amigos los observaban entretenidamente y no paraban de reírse por las reiteradas oportunidades en la que Shun había conseguido atrapar a su "victima" pero esta se había escabullido.

_-Llegamos-Anuncio triunfante una conocida peliceleste-¿Julie dime que trajiste las entradas?_

_-No solo eso mi querida Runo-Decía de forma divertida-¡TENGO ENTRADAS VIP!-Termino por gritar y rápidamente añadió-¡Oh, Alice!-Dijo picadamente la peliplateada_

_-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto inocentemente la chica-¿Te sientes mal?_

_-No…Pero a que no sabes quien vendra- Pronunció la ojilila-¡SHUN KAZAMI!_

_-¿¡Q….QUEEEEEEEEEE!-Levanto demasiado fuerte la voz_

_-Lo que oíste-Decretaron al unísono sus amigas_

_-Creo que mejor me voy a tomar un café….con tequila-Decía lo ultimo en un susurro. Ya estaba dando media vuelta cuando sus amigas la retuvieron. Cada una agarro un brazo de la pelinaranja impidiendo que esta pudiera irse.-No creo que sea buena idea-Hablaba mientras intentaba soltarse de ese agarre._

_-Claro que lo es, Alice-Decía Runo-No viste como te comía con la mirada Shun._

_-¡Eso no es cierto!¡No soy bonita!-Articulo la joven dueña de las orbes castañas_

_-¿Quién te dijo eso?-Interrogo la peliplateada-Eres una gran amiga y además eres una de las mas lindas chicas que conozco._

_-Concuerdo con Julie-Expresaba una peliceleste._

_-Pero…estoy segura de que tiene novia-Murmuro Alice._

_-¿Y eso que?-Musitaba Runo._

_-¿Cómo y eso que?-Hablo una muy cansada ojicastaña._

_-¡Ah Alice, solamente por que ella es una modelo, eso no quiere decir que tu seas inferior!-Exclamo molesta Julie. No podía creer la baja autoestima que tenia su amiga._

_-…-La aludida se quedo pensativa-¡NI SIQUIERA SABIA QUE SU NOVIA ERA MODELO!-Comento sorprendida-¡Suéltenme chicas!-Forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas._

_-Como digas-Acto seguido ambas la soltaron, pero sabían muy bien que su amiga chocaría contra cierto pelinegro._

Alice salio despedida con su propia fuerza, aquella que había utilizado para soltarse de ese agarre "amistoso", y sin querer choco con alguien, con un chico que conoció el día anterior, el cantante internacional que la habia salvado de aquel indeseado beso.

_-¿Estas bien?- Esa reconocida voz de nuevo-¿Te lastimaste?-Inquirió el ojiambar._

_-Ette….Yo…Ette…-Nerviosamente la muchacha intentaba armar una frase pero era imposible, adoraba aquellos ojos dorados tan angelicales, tan inusuales y tan calidos. Y en cuanto pensaba esto se ponía ruborizada_

Shun la miraba. Esa pelinaranja era verdaderamente hermosa, pero no solo eso, era además, muy divertida. La forma en la que intentaba expresarse y el ligero rubor que apareció, hacia muy poco en sus mejillas.

_-¡Alice!-Gritaron dinámicamente sus amigas mientras se acercaban a ella ._

_-¡Shun!-Del otro lado se oyeron tres voces masculinas_ _que también se acercaban hacia donde estaba su amigo._

Cuando los tres chicos llegaron, dos de ellos, Dan y Billy, se quedaron paralizados al ver a Runo y a Julie. Estaban realmente hermosas, y para ellos, era como tener a dos diosas frente a sus propios ojos.

_-Hola-Alcanzo a saludar Billy-¿Cómo te llamas?-Se dirigio a Julie._

_-Hola me llamo Julie Makimoto-Dijo sonriendo-Y ella es mi amiga Runo Misaki-Señalando a su compañera._

_-Mucho gusto Julie. Yo soy Billy Gilbert y el es Dan Kuso-Decía mientras lo señalaba_ de un modo gracioso.-Oye, ¿quieres entrar a bailar?.-Invito el muchacho a la peliplateada.

-¡Claro!-Chillo la aludida.-¡Diviértete Runo y Alice ya deja de sonrojarte!-Hablaba divertidamente su amiga en tono pícaro para las demás, al mismo tiempo, caminaba tomada del brazo de Billy e ingresaban al baile.

-¡JULIE!-Grito fuertemente la peliceleste-¡No me dejes!-Termino por susurrar

-¿Quieres bailar?-Pregunto Dan a Runo-O quieres ir a comer-Sonriendo.

-¿Eh?-Runo se quedo pensando, el castaño era verdaderamente muy atractivo pero su intuición femenina le decía que era muy glotón, y no le mentía.-Bue…bue…bueno-Respondió tartamudeando.

Mientras Alice veía como sus amigas se alejaban y la dejaban atrás, mas nerviosa se ponía, Shun pudo notar eso.

-¿Quieres que entremos?- Interrogo el azabache tratando de que ella se calmara.

Alice asintió en silencio y decidió caminar a la par de aquel muchacho hasta el baile. Una vez dentro todo cambio drásticamente, ella pudo relajarse al ver como todos los que estaban dentro disfrutaban al bailar. Inmediatamente una sonrisa se poso sobre su bonito rostro, hecho que hizo que el ojiambar se quedara nuevamente en trance al mirarla. Ya sin sospechas, el sabia que se había enamorado, y ahora ya poseía todas las fuerzas para hacerle frente a todo aquel que se interpusiera en "su camino al amor".

* * *

><p><strong>Alice: Kyaaa….¡Shun me ama!...Muérete Fabia *Sonríe y se retira animadamente*<strong>

**Fabia: ¡Maldita perra! ¡Shun es mio! *La sigue***

**Flower: Creo que se lo toman muy enserio mi fic U_u ¡VIVA EL AMOR! n_n *Da vueltas sonriendo***

**Hydron: ^^¡Por supuesto que viva el amor!...¡Aquí esta tu principe azul, lindura! *.* *Se acerca peligrosamente a ella***

**Spectra: Ni se te ocurra cara de rata *Lo da vuelta* ¡ELLA ES MIA!**

**Hydron: ¬_¬Eso quisieras…**

**Spectra: ¬¬ ¡Que no entendiste! Entonces te lo digo en ingles….¡SHE IS MINE!**

**Flower: ¡PAZ Y AMOR, CHICOS! ^-^*Le da un beso a cada uno en la mejilla***

**Spectra y Hydron: . **

**Flower: Espero que les haya gustado este capi n.n Pueden dejar sus reviews, dudas, quejas, amenazas, etc. ^^**

**Dan: Y gracias a Paolagehabich, alice darkus vif, Mavi-neko, Alicelove001, Aiko-Kazami, Sora-Tsuki13, anitajunio, Hikari-Kazami, blackrose2797 y a Maky De tU CoRaZoN.**

**Flower: Se que prometí lo de Hydron y Alice….Jejjeje….quedara para el proximo capi n.n *De rodillas y suplicando con las manos* ¡No me maten! **

**Dan: -.-" Idiota**

**Spectra y Hydron: ¡Como te atreves! Ò.Ó *Lo persiguen con espadas***

**Dan: ¡Mamáááááááááááá! *Corre gritando***

**Flower: o.o Gracias nuevamente y disculpen ^_^ Para la próxima seguro estará….¡BESOS! n_n**


	5. Formando parejas

**Flower: ¡Konichiwaa! n_n ¡Gomensai por la tardanza n_n!**

**Shadow: ¡VOLVI! *********Ríe**** como hiena* ¿Me extrañaste preciosa? *La agarra por la cintura***

**Flower: n/ /n Ette…Si, Shadow-Kun *Lo abraza muy fuerte* **

**Spectra y Hydron: O_O ¿y e…es…eso? *Tartamudeando al unísono***

**Flower: Nunca mas vuelvas a pelear, idiota. Pensé que te habías muerto en cuanto llegue al hospital *Le da unos pequeños golpes en el pecho mientras llora, a lo que Shadow la abraza muy fuerte***

**Hydron: o.o Okey…O yo he enloquecido o este pelele le hizo un embrujo a mi princesa….Y como soy muy inteligente tomare la segunda opción. U_U**

**Spectra: Lo mismo digo ^^ **

**Hydron: Necesitamos aliarnos para acabar con el *Susurra en el oído de Spectra y señala a Shadow***

**Spectra: Opino lo mismo muajajajjajaja *Risa diabólica***

**Hydron: ¬¬ ¡No seas baka! *Golpea a su "cómplice"***

**Alice: ¡Ah! ¡Que kawaii! ¡Flower-chan y Shadow-kun están juntos! *.* Muy pronto mi Shun y yo también n_n **

**Fabia: ¡Eso quisieras zorra de mierda! *Se le tira encima y comienzan a pelear***

**Yo: O.O Bueno sin mas charla aquí esta la continuación ansiada ^-^ *Continua abrazando a Shadow***

**Nota: En el boliche pasaran música como por ejemplo: Usher - DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love ft. Pitbull, entre otras n_n No soy buena con la música…. ^^U Cuando lean Clay sabrán que ese es el apellido de Mirra n.n Grit el de Ace ^-^ Kazami=Shun**

* * *

><p>Le encantaba la forma sensual en la que la pelinaranja se movía. Como lograba mover todo su cuerpo al compás de la música sin ningún problema. Se quedo en trance durante toda una canción.<p>

_-Emm…¿Shun?-Dijo Alice pasando su mano derecha delante de la cara del ojiambar-¿Estas bien?-Inquirió inseguramente._

_-S-i-es-t—o-y bien-Respondió finalmente el chico-¿Quieres bailar?-Invito con una mano tendida hacia ella._

_-Claro-Contesto afirmativamente mientras movía su cabeza en señal de aprobación._

Mientras tanto cierta peliazul de ojos verdes estaba en ese mismo lugar en donde se encontraban Alice y Shun. Pero no andaba sola al parecer venía acompañada de una mujer de unos 20 años cabello verde oscuro, el cual esta recogido en una elegante coleta, y ojos del mismo color. Su nombre era Sellon y era una importante diseñadora de ropa.

_-Fabia-Murmuró en una voz audible Sellon-¿Ese no es tu novio?-Pregunto señalando a un azabache que bailaba muy bien junto con una muchacha._

_-Acaso…¿esta con alguien?-Su cara reflejaba furia, pero no hacia el muchacho, sino hacia ella.-¡VAMOS!-Ordeno mientras tomaba a su amiga de la mano y juntas se encaminaban hacia donde se hallaba Shun._

Al mismo tiempo, Julie y Billy estaban bailando animadamente, mientras que Runo y Dan….

_-¿En serio no quieres pizza?-Interroga el joven castaño.-Esta buenísima.-Comentaba comiendo._

Runo lo miraba con una cara de: "¡Ah, Dios mío!¡Por que me toco a este!".

_-Pero debes admitir que es lindo.-Una voz en la cabeza de la peliceleste resonó._

_-¿¡Y a ti quien te pregunto!.-Se decía mentalmente la chica.-¡De seguro es un fracasado y un idiota!._

_-¡Si claro!.-La vocecita en su cabeza no quería acallarse.-Sin embargo, te gusta.-Reía victoriosamente.-¡Admítelo!. Si no, ¿por que otro motivo no le quitas los ojos de encima?._

_-¡CALLATE!.-Grito Runo pero esta vez en voz alta, cosa que muchas personas que estaban en el bar del baile notaron._

Los rumores comenzaron a correr entre sonoras carcajadas e insultos groseros para la peliceleste.

_-¡Esta loca!-Susurraban algunos._

_-Hasta parece un hombre.¡Vieron como viste!-Cotilleaban riendo un grupo de chicas.-¡Es un marimacho!.-Runo no sabía si estar furiosa o triste por todo lo que decían de ella._

_-¿Te sientes bien?.-Pregunto con la cabeza algo ladeada Dan.-Por que estas muy pálida.-Verdaderamente el muchacho estaba en lo cierto._

_-¡CALLATE!.-Volvió a mencionar la chica pero en un gran grito demasiado elevado.-¡TU NO ME CONOCES!.-Luego de esto se lanzo a correr lo mas lejos que pudo._

Ace se sentía muy solo. Sus amigos estaban con alguien pero ¿y el?. La respuesta era sencilla con nadie. En realidad tenía a una chica en mente, y esa chica era nada más ni nada menos, que la joven y hermosa conductora Mirra Clay.

_-Hola Ace.-Una femenina voz habló, esperando una respuesta, cosa que jamás llego._

_-¡Ace!.-Volvió a hablar esa misteriosa voz. No hubo respuesta._

_-¡ACE GRIT!.-En esta ocasión fue un sonoro grito._

_-¡¿Qué paso?.-Dijo un sobresaltado peliverde._

_-Hola.-Expreso mientras reía una chica de cabello naranja corto y ojos celestes profundos._

_-Mirra-Susurro el con una leve sonrisa.-¿Qué haces aquí?-Inquirió._

_-Pues vine a bailar con unas amigas.-Contesto francamente ella.-Pero al parecer ellas no llegaron aun.-Una mueca de decepción apareció en su rostro._

_-…-El guardo silencio hasta que se decidió hablar.-¿Quieres ir a bailar?-Pregunto tendiéndole la mano como todo un caballero._

Ella hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Juntos fueron hasta la pista central y empezaron a bailar. Mirra se movía muy bien, cosa que Ace le encantaba de ella. Como cuando eran niños, nada más que para aquellas infantiles ocasiones, no conocían ni la palabra "amor".

En otro lugar estaba sucediendo algo similar.

_-¿Shun?-Pronunció Alice.-Ahora vuelvo._

_-Esta bien.-El azabache comprendió que ella quería ir al baño.-¿Quieres que te espere aquí?.-Pregunto._

_-¡Si, por favor!-Pidió la chica con un ligero rubor y una sonrisa de inocencia en su rostro._

Ella se dirigió directo al baño. Al entrar fue primero a mirarse en alguno de los espejos que se hallaban colocados en la pared, abajo se encontraban los lavatorios. Se acomodaba su cabello el cual estaba algo desordenado. De repente entra una muchacha peliazul con ojos verdes, Fabia Sheen, la modelo más codiciada.

_-¿Quién eres?-Inquirió la recién llegada en un modo serio a nuestra pelinaranja._

_-Mmm…Soy Alice Gehabich.-Dijo con una sonrisa que se pudo dibujar en el espejo._

_-¿Qué eres de Shun?-Volvió a preguntar pero ahora muchísimo más seria que antes._

_-Solo soy una amiga.-Respondió francamente la ojimarrón.-¿Y tu quien eres?-Ahora era ella la que preguntaba._

_-¿¡Que acaso no sabes quien soy!¡Yo soy Fabia Sheen!-Gritaba esta.-Y soy la novia de Shun y dentro de poco su esposa.-Exclamó segura y con una perversa sonrisa._

Alice quedó perpleja, estaba a punto de contestarle algo como: "No es cierto" o "Deja de mentirme" pero la peliazul volvió a 'lanzar veneno'.

_-¡JaJaJaJaJaJa!-Una sonora carcajada llena de maldad y rencor se oyó.-No me digas que te gusta o te has enamorado de el.-Expresó mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.-Por que…¡Mírate!¡Por Dios!¡Eres horrible ,¿ quien se fijará en ti?.-En verdad su intención era solo una: Destruir a Alice, haciéndola sentir mal con ella misma y bajándole su autoestima _**(N/A: ¡Que perra de mierda!.¿Quien la quiere matar?).**

_-¡Eso no es cierto!-Pudo decir con todas sus fuerzas la bella pelinaranja._

_-Pero si lo es.-Se acercó hacia ella tomándola de las manos e imposibilitándola para moverse.-Y esto es solo una advertencia.-Susurro en su oído.-Aléjate de Kazami.-Acto seguido le tiro su cabello, luego la soltó y se fue por donde entró, dejándola sola._

Alice se encerró en uno de los baños **(N/A: ¿Entendieron? n_n) **y allí comenzó a llorar en silencio tratando de no emitir ni el mínimo gemido.

Shun se estaba preocupando hacia más de media hora que Alice se había ido a otro lado.

_-¿Dónde estará?-Se inquirió a si mismo.-Será mejor que la valla a buscar._

El azabache fue hasta donde tendría que estar su "compañera".Al llegar al baño se dio cuenta de que era el de damas, la pregunta del millón….¿¡Como carajo se podría introducir allí?.

_-¡Oh Dios mío!-Comenzó a chillar una muchacha.-¡Es Shun Kazami!_

Sus otras dos amigas supusieron lo mejor, que su tan soñado príncipe azul cantante estaba ahí para hablar con ellas. Típico,¿no?.

_-¿Podrían dejarme pasar?.-Interrogo el chico.-A cambio de estas entradas vip para mi próximo concierto.-Sonrió seductoramente, cosa que ninguna pudo resistir y terminando por irse con las entradas en sus manos y con grandes sonrisas de felicidad._

Cuando las chicas se fueron, Shun cerró la puerta principal con traba así podría "comprobar" si Alice estaba allí. En el baño había un silencio sepulcral y el azabache pudo oír sollozos provenientes de la tercera puerta.

_-Alice se que estas aquí.-Dijo golpeando la pequeña puerta.-Ya sal, por favor.-Pidió Shun._

Alice trago duro y soltó un suspiro. La había encontrado pero eso era lo de menos, ella estaba llorando y si había algo que odiaba era que la vieran triste. Respiro muy hondo antes de contestar.

_-Déjame en paz.-Aclaro la chica.-Solo vete._

_-No lo haré.-Expreso decidido.-Saldré si tu sales conmigo._

_-¡Ah!.-Soltó otro suspiro pero esta vez con bronca, ya que recordaba las palabras dichas por Fabia.-¡Por que no te vas con tu noviecita!.-Exclamo en voz alta mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus blancas mejillas.-De seguro ella debe estar preocupada por ti._

_-¿¡Qué!.-Shun no podría creer lo que escuchaba.-¿Cómo sabes de Fabia?._

_-Digamos…que…No importa.-Termino por decir fríamente Alice, puesto que se pudo oír eso en su voz.-¡Vete y déjame en paz!._

_-¡No!.-Grito Shun desde el otro lado.-Si no sales por las buenas, entonces te sacaré a la fuerza.-Sentencio._

Pasaron unos tensos minutos en los que ninguno hablo. Finalmente el pelinegro supo que ella no saldría por las buenas, acto seguido comenzó a patear la puerta, ya que antes entrenaba con su abuelo artes marciales, por lo que en cuestión de tres patadas la derribo. La pelinaranja alzó su vista y se encontró con el, que la miraba entre molesto y curioso. Ella se hallaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas. El al verla así le pareció muchísimo mas hermosa que antes.

_-¡Vete, este es un baño de mujeres no de hombres!.-Decretó ella rompiendo el hielo que estaba entre ambos._

_-¡NO!.-Grito Shun.-Hablaremos ahora mismo._

_-¡Ni en tus sueños!.-Respondió Alice mirándolo fijamente._

_-Entonces…Si no es por las buenas será por las malas.-El pelinegro la levanto en un rápido agarre que hizo y la llevo fuera de aquel baño, dejándola acorralada entre la pared de los lavatorios._

_-¡Suéltame!¡Me lastimas!.-Chillo con un poco de dolor la muchacha puesto que Shun la agarro muy fuertemente._

_-No sin que antes me digas lo que esa perra te dijo.-Contestó el ojiambar._

_-¡Para que quieres saberlo!¡Es tu novia,¿No?.-Levanto su voz Alice._

_-Era.-Corrigió el.-La deje por que ella me engaño con otro.-Confesó apartando la vista de ella por unos segundos, luego la levanto hasta ver aquellas llorosas orbes castañas que le parecían más hermosas que el mismo cielo o la luna juntos._

_-Yo no lo sabía.-Murmuro Alice en voz baja pero que Shun alcanzo a oír._

_-Ahora lo sabes.-Hablo Shun mirándola._

Alice no soporto la mirada tan posesiva de el pelinegro por lo que bajo la vista de inmediato.

_-Me gustas mucho Alice.-Comento el mientras la tomaba del mentón, obligándola a mirarlo.-Es por eso que por ti yo soy capaz de lo que sea.-Admitió el._

_-Pero…-La ojicastaña estaba en shock, ya que la distancia entre ambos empezaba a acortarse._

Poco a poco esa distancia se reducía hasta ser tan solo unos pocos milímetros los que los separaban. Ambos escuchaban la respiración agitada del otro.

_-No…creo…q..ue es…to es…te bi…en.-Susurro la chica. Pero lo cierto era que se moría por que el la besara._

_-No me importa.-Dijo firme Shun antes de romper la diminuta distancia con un beso en los labios de ella._

El beso fue el mejor que había probado Shun en su vida, aquella boca tan prohibida, seductora y con ese hermoso y adictivo sabor que le impulsaba a seguir besándola.

Para Alice, en cambio, era totalmente cálido y perfecto. Su primer beso y no podría ser mejor, puesto que era imposible, ¿o no?.

Continuaban besándose hasta que la maldita falta de aire les impidió seguir. Respiraron para luego volver a lo mismo….Besarse, sin embargo, esta vez el beso tierno y dulce se convirtió en uno más apasionado y muchísimo más necesitado. Shun empezó abrazarla de forma posesiva y obligándola a estar contra aquella pared. Mientras que Alice rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de el. En verdad era una perfecta escena romántica para un beso.

En otro lugar, mejor dicho en la parte trasera y que daba hacia el patio se encontraba Runo llorando desconsoladamente en un modesto banco de madera. Se lamentaba por lo que había sucedido y estaba demasiado sumergida en si misma que ni cuenta se dio cuando Dan, que la había seguido, se acerco hacia ella con el propósito de dialogar o preguntarle por que se había ido de aquella manera tan repentina.

_-¿Qué te sucede, Runo?.-Pregunto el castaño mientras se sentaba a su lado.-Dime por favor.-Suplicaba._

_-¿Para que quieres saber?.-Contesto ella mientras intentaba inútilmente de secarse e impedir que esas gotas saladas rodaran por sus rosadas mejillas._

El castaño la miro como si fuera la "reencarnación de Afrodita", pero pronto se percató de que debía de contestar la recién formulada pregunta. Respiró hondo antes de responder.

_-Por que me gustas.-Dijo con toda la sinceridad del Universo.-Desde que te vi, a pesar de que eso fue hace como unas dos horas._

_-¡Mientes!.-Exclamo la peliceleste ya levantada de la banca.-¡Que acaso estas ciego!.¡Nadie se fijaría en mi, ni aunque fuera la última mujer del planeta!.-Dijo entre sollozos._

_-No te miento, Runo.-El también la imito y se puse de pie para verla fijamente y poder perderse en esos perfectos ojos verdes.-Y no digas que nadie se fijaría en ti, por que yo lo estoy haciendo.-Se acerco peligrosamente hacia ella.-Pégame si quieres por esto pero debes de saber que no te miento.-Volvió a repetir el muchacho antes de besarla dulcemente en los labios._

Sentía como si volara, como si el tiempo ni el espacio existieran, solo estaba ahí Dan para ella y nadie más. Cuando sintió la boca del chico fue como volver a nacer, fue sentirse pérdida y que solo el estaba ahí para guiarla.

No pudo controlar aquel impulso de besarla, la necesitaba y la deseaba más que a nada, y en cuanto la vio llorar anteriormente sintió como si su mundo muriera, nada le importaba más que verla feliz o enojada, puesto que en lo poco que llevaban de conocerse, esa faceta fue la única que pudo conocer.

_-Se que es muy pronto para decir esto.-Dijo Dan luego de separarse de la peliceleste.-Pero,¿ quieres ser mi novia?.-Inquirió ansioso por saber la respuesta de ella._

_-Si.-Murmuro Runo cerca de el. Le tomo solo unos minutos pensar su respuesta ya que estaba segura de que a ella también le gustaba Dan._

El muchacho estaba realmente feliz. La volvió a besar, después la abrazo fuertemente y por último ambos comenzaron a bailar ahí afuera, y como única testigo de su nuevo romance estaba la Luna, tan redonda y nítida que parecía de otro mundo. Jamás se había visto mejor noche que aquella, o al menos para ellos las cosas eran así.

Por otro lado, Ace y Mirra ya habían acabado de bailar y ahora estaban en la barra disfrutando de un trago mientras conversaban de todo un poco, hasta que Ace intencionalmente toco el tema de "si tenia novio".

_-Pues no.-Dijo la ojiceleste.-¿Y tu?.-Inquirió con una pícara sonrisa.-¿Quién es la afortunada?._

_-Nadie por el simple hecho de que no existe.-Dijo mirando para otro lado para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos por ella e encubrirlos con indiferencia y frialdad._

Mirra lo observo, no había cambiado en nada, ni en lo más mínimo. Lo conocía a la perfección, sabía su cumpleaños, su signo zodiacal y hasta sus más íntimos secretos, como por ejemplo que adoraba la fotografía, pero siempre trataba de ocultarlo.

_-Ace.-Susurro cerca de su oído.-¿Qué piensas de mí?_

_-Yo..-La miro a sus ojos, a aquellos coquetos e inimaginables ojos que adoraba ver.-Que eres una hermosa chica, muy inteligente, atractiva y buena.-Le sonrió._

_-¿Eso solo?.-Hablo con decepción en su voz ella. _

_-Y que…-Dudo si confesarle todos sus sentimientos, pero al diablo llevaba varios años con esa sensación que llego a clasificar como amor, que importaba si le decía y ella lo rechazaba, al menos lo intento.-¡Y QUE TE AMO…TE HE AMADO DESDE EL MOMENTO EN QUE TE VI…Y NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI, DURANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO HE SENTIDO QUE MI ALMA ESTABA VACÍA Y ES POR QUE TU NO ESTABAS!-Grito a los cuatro vientos el peliverde, a lo que muchos se voltearon a verle._

_-Yo también te amo Ace…Siempre lo he hecho pero nunca te lo dije por miedo a que me rechazaras y arruináramos nuestra amistad.-Admitió sonrojada. _

_-Eso me basta.-Sonrió antes de propiciarle un cálido beso que recorrió su cuerpo y pude sentir como su corazón acelero su latir._

Mirra correspondió al beso.¡Cielos!,tanto tiempo había estado esperando eso, ese simple pero mágico beso. Sintió derretirse en el, olvido por completo en donde estaba, todo. Solamente existía Ace y nadie más. **(N/A: Son todos iguales ^^U)**

Con Julie y Billy, bueno, ellos ya habían pasado a la cuarta fase, es decir, ya eran novios y disfrutaban el estar juntos. El por su parte, le encantaba lo sociable y divertida, además de bella, que era su "nueva novia". Mientras que a ella, le fascinaba lo guapo, educado y, también sociable, que era el. Verdaderamente componían una singular y preciosa pareja.

Alice y Shun ya habían salido del "baño de mujeres" y caminaban tomados de la mano. Estaban tan felices que no se percataron de que cierta peliazul los observaba con odio, bronca, envidia y rabia. Ellos llegaron a la barra y se dispusieron a pedir unas bebidas.

_-¡Mierda!.-Mascullo Shun._

_-¿Qué sucede?.-Pregunto extrañada y preocupada Alice._

_-Me están llamando.-Menciono el.-Tengo que contestar, perdóname._

_-No pasa nada malo.-Dijo ella con una sonrisa.-Ve tranquilo.-Le guiño un ojo de forma inocente._

_-No me tardo.-Comento un poco ruborizado y con una sonrisa el pelinegro._

Shun se tuvo que alejar para poder hablar mejor, mientras que Alice esperaba que la atendieran para encargar las bebidas que iban a beber, ella y Shun.

_-Hola,¿Puedo ayudarte?.-Se expreso el barman, quien resulto ser nada mas ni nada menos que cierto peliverde claro y ojos violetas, mejor conocido como Hydron._

_-Mmm…Ette…Yo quisiera dos fernet, por favor.-Expreso la pelinaranja con una tímida sonrisa._

Hydron la miro. Era la mesera a la que su amigo, Lync, le había intentado dar un beso. Ahora que la observaba mejor era muy hermosa. Tenía que ser su novia o a lo sumo robarle un beso, y lo iba a conseguir cueste lo que le cueste, por que el era Hydron y nada le era imposible, y más siendo hijo de un multimillonario. **(N/A: Si ya se…Si tiene la re plata,¿por que trabaja como barman? u_u Y eso es por que….Lo descubrirán más tarde Muahahhahahhahahha xD)**

_-¿Cómo te llamas?.-Interrogo el con una sonrisa muy acosadora._

_-Alice Gehabich.-Respondió cortésmente y con una sonrisa.-¿Y tu?.-En realidad era muy inocente para saber lo que ese chico quería._

_-Hydron Vestal.-Contesto con una sonrisa mas relajada._

Continuaron hablando de muchas cosas y ella siempre terminaba por sonreír, cosa que le motivaba a seguir a el peliverde. Al cabo de media hora Shun regreso. **(N/A: ¬_¬ ¿Por qué tardo tanto?, un poco mas y se queda sin su nueva novia.) **

_-Alice volví lamen…-Se detuvo al ver como Hydron conversaba amenamente con la aludida.-¿Me perdí de algo?.-Pregunto ofendido._

_-No de nada…El es Hydron, lo conocí recién y es un gran chico.- Dijo inocente y con una sonrisa Alice.-Es hijo del dueño de este bar.-Añadió sonriendo._

_-Hola.-Articulo cortante y mirando con odio a Shun.-Bueno…Voy a volver a trabajar, por que si no…-Menciono el ojivioleta dándole un guiño a la chica.-¡Luego nos vemos!.-Agregó sonriendo y para luego retirarse._

_-¿Estas bien, Shun?.-Consulto la pelinaranja a el pelinegro._

_-Si, estoy bien.-Mintió Shun, por que estaba muerto de los celos y tenia unas ganas tremendas de partirle la cara a ese estúpido barman._

_-¿Quieres bailar?.-_

_-Si vamos.-Respondió volviendo en si el ojiambar._

* * *

><p><strong>Flower: Y ahí lo tienen ^^ Antes de que me olvide…Queria recomendarles el fic de BAT-765 se llama "El poder del amor"…Es muy kawaiii! n.n *Grita eufóricamente*<strong>

**Shadow: Tiene razón…^^ *Saca la lengua***

**Hydron: No entiendo por que salí en el fic *Se rasca la cabeza nerviosamente***

**Flower: Por que es un encargo de las lectoras o de una en especial ^-^**

**Spectra: ¡Aha! Es de Maky De tU CoRaZoN, para ser más específicos ^_^**

**Shun: ¡Regrese! *Aparece todo bronceado, con mas músculos y con unos lentes de sol***

**Shadow, Flower, Spectra y Hydron: O_O**

**Alice y Fabia: . **

**Spectra: ¿Qué te paso?...Te ves como todo un metrosexual xD**

**Shadow: Si, es cierto xDD jajajajjajajja *Rie como hiena* ¡La nena ninja es metrosexual! xD**

**Shun: U_U Son unos imbeciles…Soy la perfección encarnada **

**Flower: *Susurra en el oído de Hydron* Este no es Shun…Nos lo cambiaron -.-**

**Hydron: *Susurra en el oído de Flower* Opino lo mismo o_o**

**Alice: ¡Shun! *Lo abraza***

**Shun: Alice *Ruborizado***

**Fabia: *Murmura para si*¬_¬ Maldita perra, me lo quiere quitar **

**Spectra: En fin esperamos…. *Es interrumpido por Shadow***

**Shadow: Que les haya gustado….*Es interrumpido por Hydron***

**Hydron: Este nuevo capitulo n.n**

**Shun: Y damos las gracias a *Saca una lista y empieza a leer* Alicelove001, Maky De tU CoRaZoN, Hikari-Kazami, Sora-Tsuki13, anitajunio, Aiko-Asakura, alice darkus vif, Paolagehabich y BAT-765.**

**Alice: En serio…¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO!**

**Flower: ¡Y DISCULPEN MI TARDANZA! *De rodillas y suplicando* ¡No me maten! T_T**

**Fabia: Tarada ¬¬**

**Hydron, Spectra y Shadow: ¿¡Que dijiste,zorra! *La miran asesinamente***

**Fabia: *Traga duro* ¡Que…que linda que es Flower-Chan! ^^U**

**Hydron, Spectra y Shadow: n_n Asi esta mejor **


	6. Pensando en ti

**Flower: Konichiwaa de nuevo! n_n**

**Anubias: No te cansaste de mencionar siempre lo mismo en todos tus fics y en todos los capítulos ¬_¬**

**Flower: Nop ^^**

**Anubias: -.-"**

**Spectra: Y que comience el nuevo capi n.n **

**Hydron: Que la hermosa de mi novia preparo ^-^ *Toma de la mano a Flower***

**Spectra: Dirás la hermosa de MI NOVIA ¬¬ *Agarra del brazo a Flower***

**Anubias: Están muy mal ustedes u_u ¡She is mine! U_U *Imita a Spectra***

**Shadow: *Hace lo mismo que los demás* ¡Que va! ¡Es mía no de ustedes! *Saca la lengua y ríe como hiena* **

***Los cuatro comienzan a tirar a Flower cada uno para su lado***

**Flower: Etto…me van a descuartizar TT_TT**

**Alice: ^^U ¡Que comience el capi! n_n**

* * *

><p>Esa noche fue la más maravillosa y hermosa de toda su vida, o eso pensaba Shun mientras estaba recostado en su cama. Su mente no hacía otra cosa que volver a concentrarse en cierta preciosa pelinaranja, cuyo rostro le robaba el sueño en aquella madrugada de viernes. Ambos ya eran novios y el no podía ser mas feliz o inclusive desear algo mas, tan solo a ella.<p>

_-Alice.-Antes de dormirse, la imagen de ella apareció en su mente por una última vez._

Algo parecido estaba ocurriendo en la habitación de Alice, puesto que ella no dejaba de pensar en aquel sereno cantante que le había robado el corazón y su primer beso. Su estaba allí, mas sin embargo, su mente no.

_-Shun.-Susurro antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo y tener una fugaz pero agradable visión de su amado._

Los rayos del sol ya estaban en lo más alto, lo cual indicaba que el mediodía había dado inicio. La vida rutinaria se vio interrumpida por la llegada del fin de semana o como algunos lo llamaban "Tiempo de Paz". Todos salían a disfrutar del esplendido día que se alzaba ante ellos y todos estaban sonrientes, todos excepto una chica peliazul que odiaba lo que le había sucedido anoche.

_-¡Maldita perra!.-Grito estando en su departamento. La rabia y el odio por cierta pelinaranja la consumía por dentro provocando que tirara todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.-¡El es mío!.-Exclamo rompiendo un jarrón con flores.-¡Ni creas que esto se va a quedar así! ¡Shun Kazami es mío y de nadie más!.-Respiro hondo tratando de relajarse pero le fue en vano, el simple hecho de imaginarse a su ex novio con otra le causaba un rencor desmedido.-Y si no es mío no será de nadie, mucho menos tuyo.-La imagen de Alice se le apareció en la mente._

Era bonita eso tenía que admitirlo Fabia, pero no lo suficiente para poder sobrepasar al perfecta Fabia, o eso pensaba ella misma.

_-Pero descuida….Juro que haré lo que sea para impedir tu relación con Shun.-Una sonrisa maligna se poso en su rostro.-Aunque tenga que matarte.-Acto seguido se pudo escuchar una risa diabólica proveniente de ella._

El restaurante de Runo no abría los sábados y los domingos, y eso era un gran alivio para la dueña, puesto que hoy su primer novio, Dan, la pasaría a buscar y saldrían a disfrutar el precioso día.

_-¡Y las tres conseguimos novio!.-Chillo Julie al sentarse en su cama._

_-Tampoco es para tanto…-Dijo runo con un suspiro._

_-¿Cómo que no es para tanto?.-Interrogo la peliplateada un tanto confundida.-¡Tu novio es tan lindo! ¡Y el de Alice el doble!.-Confeso mientras le caía la baba. _**(N/A: ¡Que babosa! xD)**

_-Pero tu tienes novio también Julie.-Expreso Alice._

_-¡Si es por eso! ¡MI BILLY ES TAN HERMOSO!.-Volvió a chillar muy contenta mientras estrujaba su almohada._

_-Dan es muy dulce.-Admitió la peliceleste con una sonrisa._

_-A propósito Runo….¿A donde Irán hoy?.-Inquirió curiosa Alice._

_-Pues…etto…Iremos al parque de picnic.-Contesto la aludida muy feliz.-¿Y ustedes saldrán?.-Interrogo a sus amigas._

_-Si.-Asintió Julie.-Mi Billy me llevara al cine y luego iremos a pasear por la playa.-Comentaba con una sonrisa.-¿Y que hay de ti Alice?._

_-Uhm…No planeamos nada.-Respondió sonrojada y cabizbaja._

_-¿¡COMO QUE NO VAN A HACER NADA!.-Sus amigas pegaron el grito en el cielo y de seguro mas de medio mundo las escucho._

_-Es que no quiero presionarlo es todo….Además hace poco que somos novios.-Dijo sobandose la cabeza en señal de incomodidad._

_-¡Alice si no te apuras te lo quitaran!.-Sentencio Julie.-Mira que su ex novia no es muy reconocida por ser buena.-Chismeaba._

_-Si eso lo se...Anoche me vio con Shun y que digamos, me trato bastante mal cuando estaba en los baños._

_-¿Qué te hizo?.-Runo apretó sus puños, puesto que si alguien se atrevía a tocar a su mejor amiga la pagaría muy caro._

Alice contó lo que le había sucedido. Al terminar su relato sus compañeras estaban con sus rostros enojados y ganas de romperle la cara a cierta peliazul.

_-¡Es una zorra de mierda!.-Exclamo muy irritada Runo._

_-¡Te tiene envidia de que tu puedes conseguir a Shun y ella no!.-La apoyo Julie._

Las tres amigas continuaron charlando entre risas y rumores. Se contaron como la pasaron anoche y sin perder de vista ningún detalle.

En otro lugar, de aspecto bastante deteriorado y lúgubres paredes, iba caminando tranquilamente Fabia como si lo conociera de toda la vida. El techo era negro debido a los diversos hongos que se alojaban allí, al igual que las paredes, las cuales estaban muy dañadas. El suelo era negro y en algunas partes faltaban baldosas. El olor en el aire era de humedad.

La esbelta modelo siguió su recorrido por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de color marrón, la cual se encontraba muy bien cuidada a diferencia del resto del sitio. Golpeo dos veces antes de que una voz masculina contestara afirmando que podía pasar.

_-Hola Anubias.-Hablo Fabia al entrar en lo que parecía ser una oficina muy bien diseñada y decorada._

_-¡Fabia, que sorpresa mas bonita!.-El aludido contesto. Era un muchacho de ojos amarillos y cabello blanquecino, con un tono en crema. Tenía unos 20 años de edad.-¿Qué te trae por aquí, dulzura?.-Inquirió muy curiosamente y con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro._

_-Tranquilo no vine a hacerte pasar un "buen rato".-Menciono con una risa irónica.-Necesito tu ayuda.-Confeso. Sabía a la perfección que el albino no se negaría a ayudarla, ya que era su amante cuando Shun no le prestaba atención, y eso por supuesto también era muy bien sabido por el._

_-¿Mi ayuda?.-Pregunto incrédulo Anubias.-¿En que puedo ayudarte, bombón?._

_-Necesito que investigues a una tal Alice Gehabich.-Formulo la peliazul seria a mas no poder y con cierta molestia al recordar a la nombrada anteriormente._

_-Lo haré pero a cambio quiero algo.-Una mirada lujuriosa se mostró en el. Siempre era su paga al ayudar a "mujeres bellas y con problemas", después de todo el era uno de los mafiosos más importante de todo Tokio.-Y sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero._

_-¡Por supuesto que lo se mi cielo!.-Acto seguido ella se acerca peligrosamente hacia el para luego besarlo con pasión._

_-Esto me gusta…-Aclaro Anubias entre besos ardientes._

_-Entonces esto te va a gustar muchísimo mas…Pero te veo esta noche en mi departamento para darte la sorpresita.-Le guiño un ojo. Fabia verdaderamente disfrutaba jugar con los hombres y eso se notaba a leguas de distancia._

_-Mierda-Mascullo el luego de que la muchacha salio de su oficina.-Pero esta noche no te me escapas…-Decreto en un susurro y con una sonrisa picara._

Shun estaba en su mansión pensando en Alice. No podía olvidar nada de ella. Su voz y su sonrisa lo acompañaban en su mente y de una manera desesperada empezaba a necesitarla. Necesitaba llamarla, escuchar su dulce y majestuosa voz. Mientras mas pensaba en ella mas la precisaba cerca suyo. Repentinamente el teléfono sonó en aquel silencio sepulcral, interrumpiendo la calma del ambiente y al mismo tiempo sus sumidos pensamientos.

_-Hola.-Contesto al teléfono el pelinegro con desganas._

_-Hola,¿Shun?.-_

_-¿¡Alice!.-Sus ánimos regresaron y una nítida sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios._

_-Si soy yo.-Respondió riendo ella._

_-¿Estas bien?.-_

_-Si, no te preocupes….ette…es solo que quería saber si querías salir a algún lado.-Expuso Alice un poco dudosa de que el aceptara su propuesta._

_-Claro….Te paso a buscar dentro de una hora,¿Te parece?.-Consulto el ojiámbar.-Y lleva ropa cómoda.-Añadió._

_-Okey.-Rió ella.-Nos vemos entonces…-Iba a cortar pero Shun le dijo algo que hizo que una sonrisa saliera de su boca._

_-Te amo, hermosa.-_

_-Yo también Shun.-Confeso ella muy feliz.-Tengo que pensar en un apodo tierno para ponerte.-Alego riendo._

_-Me basta el simple hecho de escucharte.-Admitió en un tono muy seductor._

* * *

><p><strong>Flower: *-* Y ahí lo tienen <strong>

**Spectra: ^-^ **

**Hydron: Te quedo magnifico n_n **

**Flower: Eso lo decidirán los lectores u_u**

**Anubias: T_T Me pusiste de malo y encima con la marciana que esta mas demente que una cabra ¬¬**

**Fabia: ¿¡A quien le dices marciana y demente! *Aparece con un cuchillo***

**Shadow: Jajajjajajaja xDD *Ríe como hiena* A ti te lo estaba diciendo *Señala a Fabia mientras saca la lengua***

**Anubias: No le creas a esta hiena O_OU *Agita sus manos como pidiendo piedad***

**Spectra: Yo si le creería a la imitación barata de Kiss U_U**

**Fabia: ¡Date por muerto Anubias! *Lo corre con el cuchillo en mano***

**Anubias: ¡AYUDAAAA! TT_TT*Grita corriendo***

**Shadow, Spectra y Hydron: xDD jajajajjaja **

**Flower: O_O Anubias-Kun *Corre a ayudarlo***

**Hydron: Princesa de mi alma *Corre a Flower***

**Spectra: ¡Yo la salvare! *Imita a Hydron***

**Shadow: Antes de irme a ayudar a mi amada daré las gracias a BAT-765, Amaya Kuso, MaKy De Tu CoRaZoN, Hikari-kazami, Alicelove001, Aiko-Asakura y a Estelaluna ^^ Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews….**

**Alice: Si quieren pueden dejar reviews, quejas, dudas, sugerencias y ademanes ^^U **

**Shadow: n_n Mejor voy a ayudar a mi amor platónico *Saca la lengua y sale corriendo***


	7. AVISO

**K**onchiwaa! n_n

Bueno...Tengo que darles la noticia de que me ausentare por un tiempo,por lo menos hasta que termine las clases,debido a que la inspiración esta muy "sobrecargada" con tareas y exámenes,además de unos problemas familiares ^^U Nada del otro mundo...

**No abandonare ninguno de mis fics.**Los seguiré,ya que esa es mi intención...Pero no verán el nuevo capitulo,por lo menos hasta las vacaciones de verano,que aquí en mi país serían en Diciembre n_n

Discúlpenme por todo y si alguien se enfado,también les pido mil disculpas y los comprendo.

**C**on respecto a los Fics que yo leo pues quiero decir que no dejare de leerlos n,n

Ya que si los dejo sería una falta de respeto y aparte de que me han encantado y no podría vivir sin leerlos.

**Gomen a todas las autoras que he tardado en leer su fic o el nuevo capitulo ^^**

**C**reo que es todo n_n

**M**uchísimas gracias por entender y por leer esta baka nota xDD jajaja.

_**Nos estaremos leyendo en Diciembre o en sus fics ;)**_

**_Gomenasai y Domo arigato a Tods! :3_**

**_Cuídense_**_! :)_

Besos¡!

** FlowerBloom **


	8. Un plan y un pensamiento

**Yo: Konichiwaa!He regresado a la acción ^^**

**Anubias: Si solo que empezara por su primer fic u_u**

**Yo: ¬¬ Olviden su comentario n,n**

**Spectra: Queremos agradecer a todos nuestros lectores por su Santa Paciencia y su infinita compasión ^-^**

**Yo: Hemos estado leyendo todos los reviews y verdaderamente queremos agradecerles todo el apoyo brindado n_n**

**Anubias: Ahora si...**

**Shadow: ¡Que comience el fic! Wiii *Levanta los brazos***

* * *

><p>Alice y Shun habían llegado a su "destino",o mejor dicho al lugar de su cita,el cual era un tranquilo sitio que estaba demasiado alejado de la bulliciosa ciudad y por consiguiente se debía de atravesar caminos sin asfaltar durante,aproximadamente,media hora,aun que si hay que ser franco todo eso valio la pena.<p>

El lugar era un campo totalmente abierto con verdes pastos recorriendo una extensa zona rodeados por algunos cristalinos arroyos que combinaban con la perfecta flora,entre la cual predominaban los álamos y los cuanto a la fauna,podría decirse que de a ratos podría apreciarse ardillas correteando por doquier,a los pájaros que trinaban al saltar de rama en rama y a un reducido grupo de ciervos,los cuales no parecían incómodos con la presencia de la silencio relajante,a veces interrumpido por los animales,se alzaba en el lugar.

_-¡Que precioso lugar que escogiste Shun!.-Exclamo Alice con sus ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa al observar a un pequeño cervatillo corretear a otro,que parecía ser su hermano._

_-¿Te gusta,hermosa?.-Le susurro en el oído haciendo que la muchacha se sobresaltara.-¿Te asuste?.-Inquirió al ver la anterior reacción de la pelinaranja._

_-Para nada...Es solo que me parece que todo esto es un bonito sueño y no quiero despertar y darme cuenta de que fue tan solo eso...Un sueño.-Confeso cabizbaja,solo ella y sus amigas conocían a la perfección su pasado,aquel que ella quisiera olvidar y desterrar de sus memorias._

_-Entonces si esto es un sueño...Me veré en la obligación de hacer hasta lo imposible con tal de que dure para siempre.-El azabache trato de consolarla con un dulce y cálido beso en los labios.-Será mejor que busquemos un sitio cómodo para almorzar.-Dijo,a lo que la muchacha asintió alegre._

El resto de la tarde transcurrió en plena calma,por supuesto que estuvo acompañada de risas y besos apasionados bajo la sombra de un gigantesco álamo el cual fue testigo de su amor que ellos mismos catalogaron como "prohibido".Bajó el sol,y por consecuencia salió la noche a lo que ambos jóvenes supieron que era hora de partir,de regresar a la mísera realidad en la que ellos no eran mas que desconocidos,y la simple razón de por que tan _pesimista frase _era que Shun aun estaba "comprometido públicamente" con Fabia y Alice solo era "la otra",aunque la pelinaranja entendía muy bien que aquella relación entre su novio y la modelo,era pura fachada meticulosamente planeada por los representantes de Shun y Fabia,sin embargo,esta última estaba obsesionada con el ojiámbar y ¡vaya uno a saber por que razones!.

...

De vuelta en la ciudad,en cierto departamento lujosamente amueblado y digno de una persona afamada,se podía contemplar a una peliazul muy inquieta y hasta cierto punto molesta,puesto que andaba como loca caminando de aquí para allá y maldiciendo en voz alta.

_-¡Maldito seas,Anubias!...Encima que quieres "diversión" te tardas...Sabes muy bien que detesto __esperar.-Estas y otras palabras,todas relacionadas con la espera del peliblanco,salían de su boca._

El timbre resonó en aquel lugar,lo que pudo alertar a la alterada muchacha de que su tan "esperada visita" había abrir la elegante puerta de madera,pudó ver a un joven de ojos ámbares y pelo blanco parado frente a la puerta y con unas carpetas negras en las manos,por supuesto que no hace falta aclarar quien es,¿no?.

_-Hasta que llegas.-Menciono fastidiada la peliazul.-¡He estado esperandote durante mas de una hora y conoces perfectamente que me desagrada profundamente esperar!.-Chilló cólerica y fulminando con la mirada al recién llegado._

_-Lo siento,mi Reina pero no es cosa fácil conseguir tanta información en tan poco tiempo,hasta he tenido que mover algunos contactos para conseguirla.-Dijo al ingresar en el departamento y tirarse en el mullido sofá rojo._

_-¡Ya que!...Muestramé lo que conseguiste sobre esa arpía.-Exigió al sentarse a su lado.-¡Quiero conocer absolutamente todo sobre esa Alice Gehabich!.-Creo que a estas alturas saben de quien estoy hablando,¿cierto?._

_-Como quieras,Fabia.-Espetó sin ganas Anubias y procedió a darle la "tan anhelada" información,que se encontraba dividida en dos carpetas._

La susodicha agarro ambas carpetas y comenzo a leer.A medida que avanzaba en la lectura,su rostro comenzaba a reflejar sorpresa mezclada con malicia,era demasiado obvio que ya sabía cosas que la mismísima Alice prefería nunca contar.

_-Así que la dulce e inocente Alice no es tan dulce e inocente.-Una risa seca y malvada salió de la peliazul.-Ya se como hacer que te hundas,hacer que Shun te desprecie,lograr que te odie con toda su alma y que tu patética existencia sea mucho más miserable que tu pasado,te lo juro..Alice Gehabich..Que vas a caer aun que sea lo último que haga,haré hasta lo imposible con tal de que Shun Kazami nunca más quiera saber de ti y no quiera ni verte en fotografías.-Su tono de voz expresaba odio y desagrado por la mesera y verdaderamente estaba dispuesta a todo por volver a los brazos de su "amado Shun"._

_-¡Ah,por favor!¡Yo cumplí mi parte del trato ahora tu cumple la tuya!.-Habló enojado Anubias por todo el discurso que la modelo lanzó,el sabía que Fabia lo utilizaba y a pesar de eso estaba celoso de de que el muy desgraciado pueda salir con cuanta mina se le antoje,y que la renombrada modelo solo fuera _nada _o menos que la nada._

_-¡Upss!.-Pronunció Fabia para luego abrazar al chico.-Perdoname cielo...He sido muy descuidada.-Aclaro antes de besarlo con locura en los labios._

...

_¿Cómo puede ser tan perfecta?¿Por qué ella no se molesta por que yo aun estoy "públicamente" comprometido con Fabia?..._Estas dos y simples preguntas rondaban en la mente de Shun,ambas ligadas a una bonita pelinaranja_...Alice,lo eres todo para mí y no soporto la idea de perderte,¿cómo se puede olvidar a una persona tan maravillosa como tú?.Adoro verte sonreír...Me encanta ver tus inocentes ojos,tocar tu hermoso cabello,escuchar tu tierna vos,sentir tus delicadas manos sobre las mías..._El joven estaba recostado sobre el tejado de su mansión y mientras miraba a la perfecta Luna, que se encontraba bien en lo alto del firmamento,solo podía pensar en ella,en Alice.

...

Con el paso del amanecer la blanquecina luna se iba perdiendo en el cielo junto con sus amigas las estrellas,a lo lejos se podía divisar a el Sol,el cual salía por el horizonte y lograba teñir el cielo de colores radiantes y llenos de esperanza,esperanza de un nuevo día.Y hablando de cosas nuevas,podría verse a una joven de unos 18 años de edad,de cabello plateado y largo hasta los tobillos,hermosos ojos color violeta y de contextura alta y delgada.

_-¡Ah no puede ser!.-Exclamo la chica quien traía un mapa en sus manos y lo revisaba insistentemente como intentando hallar algo.-Pero si estoy en esa calle,tonto mapa...Camine mas de 50 cuadras para que solo me señales una cortada que no existe.-Mufó descontenta y haciendo el mapa un bollo lo arrojo a la vía pública._

_-¿Qué acaso nadie te dijo que es malo para el ambiente arrojar papeles en la vía pública?.-Una voz desconocida para ella habló,a lo que la muchacha se dió vuelta para reprocharle al dueño de aquella voz que se callara de una maldita vez._

_-¡Callate!¡No me interesa lo que...!.-Se quedó en shock al ver que se trataba de un apuesto chico peliverde y de ojos violacéos,que nosotros ya lo conocemos como Hydron._

_-¿Qué pasa?¿Los ratones te comierón la lengua?.-Pregunto un tanto burlón el al ver que la peliplateada estaba como ida al observarlo.-Se que soy hermoso,inteligente y divertido pero eso no quiere decir que puedes comerme con la mirada.-Alegó burlonamente y con una risa,a lo que la joven pudo salir de su trance y sonrojarse levemente.-¿Que tanto mirabas?._

_-Solo a un niño rico y consentido con cara de babosa.-Respondió a modo de chiste la chica.-Soy Maky Kishama,¿Y tu quien eres?.-Lo miraba curiosamente y con una perceptible sonrisa._

_-Soy Hydron...¿Eres la famosa Maky Kishama,la talentosa bailarina de la canción del Titanic en remix?.-Estaba sorprendido._

_-Aham.-Asintió un poco silenciosa la ojivioleta._

_-Oye,¿que haces por aquí?.-Interrogo el peliverde mirandola directo a los ojos._

_-Pues yo he venido a visitar a mi prima,hace mucho que no la veo.-Contesto mirando para todos lados como intentando encontrar la casa de su prima.-Pero ese endemoniado mapa no tenía la dirección que necesito.-Un suspiro muy profundo salió de si._

_-¿Cómo se llama tu prima?.-Continuaba con sus interrogantes Hydron,como si fuera un policía._

_-Alice Gehabich.-_

_-Se en donde esta...Si quieres puedo guiarte hasta allí,estas muy alejada de ella.-Confeso el peliverde._

_-Esta bien...¿Cómo la conociste?.-Pregunto ahora ella comenzando a caminar a la par de su nuevo conocido._

_-Larga historia...Aun que tenemos tiempo de sobra.-Admitió con una pequeña sonrisa el joven._

Ambos se perdieron por las diversas calles de Tokyo,donde ya se podía apreciar como el número de personas iba aumentando a causa del comienzo de una nueva y pesada jornada.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: ¿Y que les pareció?...Se que esta algo corto pero algo es algo,¿no? ^^<strong>

**Spectra: Y el nuevo capítulo no tardará en salir n_n**

**Anubias: -.- Ahora estoy con la maldita lúnatica de Fabia...Genial (Suspira)**

**Shadow: Jaajajajjajjaja xD (Ríe como hiena) ¡A eso le llamo yo "Mala Suerte"!**

**Yo: Creo que la "Mala Suerte" es mucho mejor que la marciana :/**

**Spectra: xDD jjajajja mi dulce novia tiene razón ^-^**

**Anubias: ¿Tu novia? Querrás decir la mía u_u**

**Shadow: Neh...Error,es MI novia U_U**

**Yo: ¬¬ Y así empiezan a pelear...Bueno quiero otra vez agradecerles a todos por todo el apoyo dado y con gusto aceptare cualquier comentario,duda o sugerencia sobre el capi...Claro que también pueden mandar "bombas" por haberme tardado tanto en colocarlo n,n Jijijiji**


	9. Charlas de aquellas

**Yo: Konichiwaa! n_n Vengo con el nuevo capítulo**

**Spectra: Y lamentamos las repetidas subidas del capítulo anterior...**

**Shadow: Hubo problemas técnicos u_u**

**Anubias: Jajaja..Pero he nos aquí con la pronta actualización que prometimos ^^**

**Yo: Disculpenos,de nuevo,por hacerles perder su tiempo en el otro capi por todas esas subidas n,n **

**Spectra: ¡Que comience el FIC! n_n**

**Nota: H**e estado pensando en hacer un fic para los autores con los ía uno del tipo romantico así podría emparejar xDD jajajjaj,por ejemplo: Yo me llamo _Fulanita_ y me gusta _Marucho._Sería algo hecho para divertinos,además pasaran cosas muy locas ^-^ xDD jajajjaja Si quieren participar pueden mandarme un MP o ponerlo en un review,que yo siempre los leo,les contestaré a la brevedad n_n Espero que se sumen,y se que se divertirán mucho.

Agradezco mucho su tiempo y ahora si a leer...

* * *

><p>El reloj marcaba las 12:05 cuando la puerta de la cafetería del bar de Runo se abrió,como tantas otras veces,dando paso a clientes desesperados por almorzar,pero entre ellos dos figuras,una femenina y la otra masculina,se destacaban al caminar rumbo a la barra.<p>

_-Disculpa...¿Sabe donde esta Alice Gehabich?.-Pregunto la figura femenina,quien resulto ser la reconocida bailarina,Maky Kishama._

_-¿Quién la busca?.-Inquirió curiosamente Julie._

_-Dígale que su prima,Maky Kishama.-Contesto la muchacha sonriente._

Los ojos de Julie se ensancharón ante la sorpresa de tener a la talentosa bailarina en aquel lugar,y como si eso fuera poco,era prima de Alice.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la peliplateada al observar a los recién llegados,por supuesto que también reconocio a Hydron.

_-Denme un minutito.-_

Ambos jovenes se quedaron en silencio esperando la pronta aparición de la pelinaranja,entre ellos se ejerció un silencio algo incómodo,a pesar de que el sitio era "ruidoso".

_-¿Entonces Alice es tu prima?.-La voz de Hydron quebró aquel silencio,dando paso a la "comodidad"._

_-Si.-Respondió cortante Maky.-¿Te gusta mi prima?.-La pregunta imprevista dejo a el peliverde por unos cuantos segundos atonito._

_-Es muy linda.-Fue la simple contestación que salió de la boca del chico._

La muchacha iba a replicar pero no tuvo el suficiente tiempo,puesto que ante ella se presento su prima.

_-¿Maky?.-_

_-¿Alice?.-_

_-¡Maky!.-Dijo la pelinaranja para ir corriendo un corto trecho a abrazar a su prima._

_-¡Alice!.-La peliplateada imito a Alice y al cabo de unos pocos segundos ambas se abrazaban felices._

_-¡Estas tan grande y tan bonita!.-Comento la ojimarrón al romper el cálido abrazo._

_-¡Wuaa!.-Exclamo asombrada la aludida.-¡Lo mismo digo de ti!.-Devolvio el cumplido con una franca sonrisa._

_-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?.-Era Runo,quien anteriormente había estado en la cocina y ahora se había asomado a causa de tanto escándalo._

_-Jajaja...No es nada, que mi prima Maky y yo nos reencontramos luego de tanto tiempo.-_

_-¡¿En serio!.-La peliceleste estaba sorprendida y muy contenta por su mejor amiga.-¡Pues es un gusto conocerte...Soy Runo Misaki,mejor amiga de Alice y dueña de este restaurante!.-Se presento con una breve reverencia._

_-¿Runo?¿Estas bien?.-Julie se quedo impactada al ver a su amiga tan "educada"._

_-Si.¿Por qué lo preguntas?.-_

_-Bueno..etto..tu no eres del tipo de chica que es...mmm..."Educada".-Sentencio mientras la señalaba._

_-¿Me estas diciendo que soy una cualquiera?.-_

_-No,es que...espera...de cierta forma si es lo que quiero decir.-_

_-¡ARGHH...DATE POR MUERTA,PRINCESITA!.-Grito enojada a mas no poder para luego echarse a correr a su compañera._

_-¡AHH...NO POR FAVOR,QUE ME TENGO QUE PLANCHAR EL CABELLO!.-Julie corría por su vida,de cierta forma._

_-¡QUEDATE MUY TRANQUILA,JULIE!.-_

_-¿En serio?.-Pregunto la joven cuando se detuvo._

_-¡SI...POR QUE DESPUÉS DE HOY NUNCA MAS PODRÁS PLANCHARTE EL PELO!.-Amenazó a todo pulmón Runo al tirarse encima de la peliplateada._

_-¡AHH!.-La "amenazada" se echo a correr por todo el bar,seguida muy de cerca por su "persiguidora"._

_-¿No deberíamos ayudarlas?.-Inquirió Maky al observar la escena,que en cierto modo era divertida._

_-No te preocupes,esto pasa siempre pero luego se tiran al suelo y se ríen como si nada hubiera pasado.-Confeso Alice tranquila mientras veía a sus dos amigas correr,era __una verdadera suerte que ya para ese entonces no hubiera nadie,a excepción de ellos cinco._

_-...-La bailarina tenía los ojos como platos debido a el comentario de su prima._

_-Bueno,creo que me retiro.-Dijo Hydron,quien había estado bastante callado para ser el._

_-Gracias por traerme.-Agradeció Maky con una sonrisa._

_-No fue nada.-Correspondió a la sonrisa el peliverde para luego irse._

Una idea muy obvia cruzó por la cabeza de la pelinaranja,idea que estaba relacionada con su prima y con Hydron.

Alice siempre había tenido la facilidad de notar los sentimientos ajenos,y para ella estaba mas que claro que a Maky le gustaba el peliverde.

Una sonrisa se formo en su dulce rostro,y antes de que algo más sucediera,como Alice lo había dicho antes,Runo y Julie ya estaban tiradas en el piso riendo como si nada.

**...**

El trabajo había sido muy agotador entre grabaciones interrumpidas por alguna que otra "fan loca" y la tardanza de alguno de sus músicos,aun que sin duda eso eran problemas menores comparados con _ella..._Fabia Sheen,la peor cosa que podría pasarle a Shun,de seguro era mucho más grato que te vivan torturando las malditas 24 hs del día antes de que estar "a solas" con aquella modelo.

_-¡Osito!.-Chilló cierta peliazul.-¡Vamos a cenar!.-Exclamo con una sonrisa mientras arrastraba a Shun rumbo a su auto._

_-Hoy no Fabia.-Menciono el pelinegro sin ganas de verle la cara o siquiera escuchar su voz._

_-¡Ah,vamos!¡Yo se como levantarte el ánimo!.-Y antes de que pudiera seguir con su discurso,de la nada apareció un paparazzo,el cual le tomo una foto a "la feliz pareja" _**(N/A: Eso fue sarcasmo por si no se noto).**

_-¡Oiga!¡Pare!.-Reclamo Shun molesto._

El hombre solo continuo sacando fotos,como si el cantante no hubiera dicho nada,al ver como aquel tonto de la cámara no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención a todo lo que había dicho,Shun tomo a Fabia de la mano y la obligo a subir a su auto.

El joven arrancó el auto y comenzó a conducir sin saber a donde ir.

_-Vamos a mi departamento.-Ordenó la modelo._

_-De acuerdo te dejaré allí._

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la muchacha,una sonrisa satisfactoria al ver que su plan ya estaba en marcha.

El sol ya había descendido completamente para cuando ambos,Shun y Fabia,llegarón al departamento de la chica.

_-Ni se por que pasó.-Dijo el pelinegro al entrar y tomar asiento en el rojo sofá._

_-Por que vamos a celebrar.-Fue la simple respuesta de la peliazul._

_-Fabia,escucha,tu sabes muy bien que tu y yo no somos nada.-Hizó una pausa.-Solo tenemos un contrato que dice que públicamente ambos si somos pareja...pero fuera de eso,ambos somos solo conocidos._

_-Por que tu lo quieres...Shun,tu sabes muy bien lo que yo siento por ti.-La joven tomo asiento a su lado.-¿O acaso quieres que te lo demuestre?.-Pregunto picaramente mientras iba acercandosé peligrosamente._

_-Creo que mejor me voy.-Se iba levantando._

_-¿Qué?¡No espera!.-Lo tomó de la mano obligándolo a sentarse nuevamente.-¿Por qué no puedes amarme como yo te amo?._

_-No empiezes otra vez.-Contesto roleando sus ojos en clara señal de molestia._

_-¿Por que no me amas?¿Que te he hecho?._

_-Y encima tienes el descaro de preguntar...Mira,será mejor que no te rebajes y dejes las cosas así.-Shun se levanto al terminar de hablar y avanzó dos pasos antes de que Fabia lo detuviera._

_-¡Yo te amo!.-Grito la peliazul para luego besarlo posesivamente._

El muchacho intentaba por todos sus medios safarse,cosa que logró al cabo de unos segundos.

_-¡Esto no es amor!¡Es obsesión!.-Menciono irritado.-Y estoy harto de que después de todo lo que has hecho,sigas viniendo como si nada hubiera pasado.-Alegó mirandola fijamente con desprecio._

_-¿Es por ella,verdad?.-La voz femenina parecía estar "apagada" y demostrar odio sobre de quien hablaba.-¿Qué tiene ella que yo no tenga?.Dime que mierda le viste a esa tal Alice...Dime por lo menos una cosa que ella tenga y de la que yo carezca._

_-Puedo nombrarte un montón de cosas,pero te nombraré una que es primordial y de la que yo me enamore...Alice tiene corazón algo que a ti te falta._

Y sin perder tiempo,Shun,dió media vuelta y se dispusó a irse cuando...

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: ¡Tan Tan Tan! ^^<strong>

**Anubias: Creo que te matarán por cortarlo en la mejor parte u_u**

**Yo: Lo se n_n Pero así dejo el suspenso U_U**

**Spectra: :O ¿Y ahora que va a pasar?**

**Yo: Jajajjaa habrá que esperar hasta el próximo capi ^-^*Abraza a Spectra***

**Anubias: ¬_¬ **

**Shadow: *Saca la lengua*Jajajaja xDD ¿Que tienes cara de perro?**

**Anubias: ¡Que el estupido de Spectra esta siendo abrazado por Flower-Chan! OwO**

**Shadow: Eh? O_O Es cierto! Ò_Ó **

**Yo: Agradecemos mucho los reviews anteriores n_n Y a continuación los contestare,por que mi estupida computadora tarda siglos en abrir mi email u_u**

**Maky SiemprE ContigO:** _Jajajaaja xD Tu review fue muy gracioso...Y si concuerdo al cien por ciento contigo de que Fabia es una arpía con mocos xDD jajajja Al menos en mi Fic ^^U Y bue con respecto a Anubias,no es su culpa nació hombre y todos los hombres son así u_u_

_**Anubias: ¡Oye! ¬¬**_

_Me siento muy feliz de que te haya gustado el capi y la parte de Maky y Hydron,espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado y espero tu review Maky-san ;)_

**Alicelove001:**_Jajaajaja xD No te preocupes ^^ No pasa nada...A mi también me sucede n_n Jajajajaja si ojala todos los hombres fueran como el Shun de mi fic xDD jajajaja Ya he puesto mi review en tu fic,y en verdad me ha encantado tu capi ^-^ Jajajajja :D Y si,así es Fabia ¬¬ Creo que tengo que hacer que alguien le pegué un tiro pero por ahora nop ;P Y quedate tranqui que muy pronto se contestarán tus preguntas,aun que me gustaría saber cuales son esas 3 cosas que pensaste ^_^ U_U Y si que Anubias elige mal a las mujeres xDD jajajjaa Espero que te haya gustado este capi y espero tu review n.n_

**Estelaluna:**_xDD jajajjaja Brock cocina bien,eso es cierto...Pero es un perver y eso le quita encanto ¬¬ ¡Te felicito Zapdos! n,n_

_**Shadow: Yo por suerte no lo soy,¿no linda?**_

_**Yo: -.- Mejor ni te contesto **_

_xDD jajajaja pobre Masquerade,¿Que le habrás hecho Luna-chan? Lo que sea de seguro lo tiene merecido u_u xDD ajjajaja _

_Me pone muy contenta de que te haya gustado el capi,y si todos tenemos secretos oscuros,hasta yo que soy un ángel_

_**Anubias: Eso de que eres un angel no te lo cree ni la ciega de tu abuela ¬_¬**_

_**Yo: ¡Mi abuelita no esta ciega! -.-" Maldito baka!*Lo agarra de la camisa***_

_**Anubias: Ves que no eres un angel?Pareces un demonio!**_

_**Yo: ¡Demonio tu abuela! Ò_Ó**_

_**Fabia: Pobres abuelas...Que culpa tienen de que estos tarados sean tan idiotas?**_

_**Anubias y Yo: ¡Callate zorra!**_

_**Fabia: O.o que carácter**_

_Esperamos que te haya gustado este capi y espero tu review ^-^_

**Besos¡!**

**FlowerBloom**


	10. Decepción

**Yo: ^^ Hola a Todos! **

**Anubias: Agradecemos infinitamente su paciencia con nosotros y sus reviews :)**

**Shadow: ¿Y Shun? **

**Yo: Ya pronto sabrás lo que le ha sucedido muajajja *Risa maniática***

**Anubias: ¬¬ Odio cuando quiere imitar a una psicopáta.**

**Shadow: Jajaja xD Bien..Seguiremos con la tan ansiada,ok no,continuación n_n**

* * *

><p>Poco a poco abrió sus ambarinos ó de saber en donde se encontraba pero le resulto imposible,puesto que en aquel sitio solo había terrible jaqueca lo invadió y pudo sentir que sus manos y pies estaban atados en lo que sería una silla,muy incomóda por con todas sus fuerzas levantarse y romper esas cuerdas que lo retenían.<p>

Trato de saber como había logrado llegar allí,cerro firmemente sus ojos en clara señal de recordar,lo que pudo hacer al cabo de un rato.

**Flashback:**

Luego de su discusión con su ex novia,la cual lo dejo bastante enfadado,se dirigió hacia la puerta con la intención de salir de ahí.

Un golpe seco se hizó eco en la habitació supó que se quedo inconciente,pues su cuerpo cayó con fuerza en el helado suelo.

**Fin del Flashback.**

¿Le habían golpeado en la cabeza?.Sí y por lo visto bien ,¿quién fue?.La respuesta no tardo en aparecer por la única puerta que tenía ese lugar...Fabia supo por esa voz fría pero a la vez "dulce" que la caracterizaba.

_-Veo que despertaste lindo.-Sonrío ironicamente ella._

_-¿Tu me hiciste esto,Fabia?.-Pregunto serio intentando contener su ira._

_-¿Y para que te digo que no?.-Contesto con sorna._

_-...-No hubo respuesta por parte de Shun ya que se quedo penso que Fabia fuera capaz de semejante cosa._

_-Veo que el ratón te comió la lengua.-Rió burlonamente.-¿Me tienes miedo ahora,Shun?.-Decía mientras se iba acercando al joven._

_-¿Yo?¿Miedo a ti?Jajaja no me hagas reír,¿quieres?.-Expreso sin la menor pizca de gracia._

_-Shun,Shun,Shun.-Chistó la chica muy cerca del rostro del aludido.-No estas en posiciones de opinar._

_-¿Que carajo quieres de mí?._

_ tengo todo lo que siempre desee.-Y sin más que decir besó al moreno posesivamente._

El cantante quiso romper el asqueroso contacto con su captora,pero le fue inviable,ya que cada vez que le sacaba la cara ella volvia a besarlo con mayor pasión y le obligaba a a que su cuerpo estaba allí;su mente divagaba,buscando los instantes en que estuvo con Alice,quería salir de esa celda en la que se encontraba,salir y buscar a la joven pelinaranja,y una vez que la hallé besarla con desesperació que solo Alice era la dueña,la dueña de su corazón.

**...**

Los días pasaban rapidamente y la preocupación de Alice crecía cada vez má exactamente cinco días en que no tenía noticias de Shun,absolutamente nada,ni siquiera un mensaje diciendolé que estaba llamaba cada media hora,le mandaba mensajes de texto y hasta le pregunto a los amigos de el más allegados si sabían algo del todos negaban,las llamadas no eran contestadas,al igual que los mensajes de no sabía que más hacer.

_-Alice relajáte,a lo mejor esta muy ocupado para atenderte.-Le menciono su prima._

_ no es así.-Negó la pelinaranja.-Siento que algo malo le sucedió.-Sus ojos se empañaron y una o dos lágrimas de impotencia escaparón._

_-No debes de pensar eso,cariño.-Maky la abrazo intentando consolarla,pero fue en vano._

_-¡Alice!.-Gritó Runo entrando a la habitació sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.-Buenas donde queda la casa de Shun.-Sonrió._

_-¿En serio?.-_

_-Si.-_

Ante las palabras de su amiga,una nueva esperanza nació en ella,por lo que no pudó evitar sonreír también.

_-Entonces que esperan...¡Vamos!.-Alegó emprendedoramente la peliplata._

**...**

La casa de Shun quedaba fuera de la ciudad,no tan lejos pero tampoco cerca como para ir a tres chicas se tomarón un taxi,Julie no pudó ir por que tenía una cita con Billy,su nuevo cabo de 15 minutos el paisaje urbano era remplazado por árboles y una carretera de menos de media hora de viaje pudieron llegar a su destino.

_-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañemos?.-Inquirió Runo a su mejor amiga._

_-No,estaré bien.-Sonrió Alice.-Ustedes quedensé en el taxi que yo regreso pronto.-Maky y Runo asintieron,alegando que se quedarían esperandola ahí._

Con paso firme y decidido se encamino a la mansión,si mansión,por que eso de casa no tenía sorprendió al ver lo amplia y espaciosa que era por fuera,y por dentro ni quiso estuvo parada frente al timbre dudó en tocarlo,¿Y si Shun la estaba evitando y por eso no le contestaba?¿Se habrá enojado por algo?.Sacudió su cabeza alejando toda esa clase de pensamientos de su mente y se dispusó a tocar el timbre,pero de improvisto la puerta se abrió sola dejando ver el interior de la casa.

Entró y contemplo a su alrededor,y el asombro no tardó en aparecer,pero recordó por que estaba allí,por el,por lentamente por el sitio hasta dar con lo que sería la sala de ó pausadamente todo,cada detalle,y pudó ver que en la mesita de café cristalina había un sobre que decía: "Reproduceme".Sacó del sobre un DVD y lo insertó de inmediato en el vez que se aseguró de que todo estaba en orden,le dió play al aparato.Y lo que vió le pusó la piel de gallina:

Era Shun,su Shun,junto con la tan codiciada modelo.

Ambos estaban,estaban...

_-¡Nooo!.-Gritó a punto de novio estaba intimando con otra,¿por qué?¿no era que el la amaba?¿por qué le hizó esto?.-¿Por qué,Shun?.-Cabizbaja y con algunas gotas resbalando de su cara,solo le quedaba sacar respuestas,pero estas llegaron por si solas de la misma película,que aún seguía reproduciendosé:_

-Hola Alice.-Era su novio o ex-novio,mejor dicho.

_-Shun..-Susurró mirando hipnotizada la pantalla._

-¿Acaso te estas preguntando por que te hice esto?..Es sencillo,yo nunca te he amado,solo fingí hacerlo.-Sonrió maliciosamente en la pantalla.

_-Pero..-_

-¿Creíste que te amaba?,pues te amaría a una loca que mató a su propia familia.

La cara de Alice paso de estar consternada a pasmada.¿Cómo supo eso el?.Si solo sus amigas más cercanas lo sabíás eso no lo había causado ella y bien lo sabía.

-¿Disfrutaste la "escena romántica" entre Fabia y yo?.Ella si que es mejor que tu y me hacé sentir hombre.-Detrás de el se asomaba la peliazul quien lo abrazó.

-Te lo dije, feas nunca ganan.-Dijo rencorosamente para luego darle un beso a Shun,quien correspondió fogosamente.

Alice se levanto bruscamente del sofá,donde estaba sentada,y se fue corriendo por donde vinó,llorando silenciosamente.

En la misma sala de estar que abandonó hace momentos Alice,se asomaba una figura ó su télefono y marcó un número.

_-Fabia...El plan dió resultado.-Sonrió satisfacioramente Anubias._

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: Oks!Es algo raro,creo ^^U<strong>

**Anubias: Viniendo de ti que no es raro u_u**

**Yo: ¡Callate!Maldita lacra tracionera OwO**

**Anubias: ¬¬ Tu me pusiste con esa demente y de malo,encima.**

**Yo: Eso te pasa por arruinar mi torta de chocolate u_u**

**Shadow: xD jajaja *Rié como hiena* **

**Anubias: ¡Y tu callate! -_- ¿Por que estoy rodeado de incompetentes?**

**Spectra: Por que eres un fracasado jajaja **

**Shadow y Yo: xDD jajaa**

**Anubias: ¬_¬ Jajaja *Risa ironica***

_**Bien esperamos que les haya gustado..¡Vaya! Hacía mucho que no escribía y me gusto regresar ^^**_

_**Lamento la demora y espero que no se hayan ofendido o sigan con ganas de asesinarme :/ jaja**_

_**En fin,espero sus reviews o sus comentarios de muerte a la autora ._.**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews anteriores me inspiraron a seguir :D**_

_**Cuídense! :)**_

_**Y besoos! **_

_**FlowerBloom **_


End file.
